Stand on Guard For Thee
by Cathy9
Summary: Sam is still blind, Mara can't find a dress, Donna is freaking, Abbey is furious, Toby is getting some and Ginger wants some. Sequel to Cold Blast.
1. Coping

The crisp, gloomy weather that had descended upon Washington earlier in the week was in direct contrast to Sam's mood. He smiled wistfully as he waited for the driver. From the outside it might appear that Sam's life mirrored the weather. After all, his leg was still throbbing, he hated rehab with the heat of a supernova and he agreed with Mara that Melissa was the second coming of 

Satan. His sight had not improved and Mara had simply tossed him the dish cloth and told him to wipe up the milk he spilled all over the counter as she sipped on her orange juice a mere ten minutes ago. Yet today was the day he took control of his life again. In half an hour Sam was expected in the Roosevelt room. Leo wouldn't expand upon the summons but he'd persuaded Donna to spill the beans. She informed Sam, in hushed tones with an accompanying death threat, 

if he ever revealed she was his source, that the meeting was about his return to work. It was a planning session to facilitate his return to work on Valentines Day that was just two short weeks away. If all went well his second cast would be off the first week in March. 

Sam was grateful that Mara had been forced to find a cater for her Valentines Ball. The mansion was not filled with delectable foods he wasn't allowed to touch. Mara had finally signed off on the menu the night before and was giving a preview to most of the senior staff that night. The State of the Union had gone well but Abbey was seething and no one really knew why. Josh had informed 

him that the President had been in a foul mood ever since. Sam was very happy that he didn't have to go near a seething Abbey. Margaret was standing outside waiting for Sam and looped her arm through his to informally guide him inside. 

"Sam, where is your cane?" 

"Relax Margaret, I'm only going to be here for an hour or so and I'll be sitting down for most of that time." 

"If Dr. Bartlett catches you...well I'm glad I'm not you." 

"Any idea why she's so mad?" 

"No, I just know that she summoned Leo and he came back in a bad mood, so I assume she yelled at him." 

"You have no idea how happy I am that she really likes me." 

"She really likes Leo, Sam." Margaret snickered. 

Sam caught a whiff of Yves Rocher's Muget des Bois perfume and knew that it couldn't be Mara so Donna had to be near. 

"Donna?" 

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling today? When I called last night Mara said she'd drugged you and sent you off to bed." 

"Yeah, I'm still sore since Melissa put me through a grueling double rehab session yesterday. I swear she gets off on inflicting pain." 

"I don't get off on it, but it does make me hot." C. J whispered into Sam's ear causing him to blush deeply. 

"Ceeg!" 

"Oh Sam, it's so much fun to fluster you." C. J laughed. "Margaret, I'll take it from here." 

"Kay." Margaret replied and went to find her assigned spot in the room. 

"Nervous Spanky?" 

"No, I belong here. I should have my head examined but I miss it." 

"We missed you too Sam." Jed said from behind. 

"Thank you, Sir." 

Sam heard everyone rise to their feet as the President walked in the room. C. J steered him to the left side of the table, two seats down from the top and sat to his right. Josh came rushing in to the room. 

"Sorry I'm late. Hey Sam." 

"Joshua, we know you got a watch for Hanukah so that begs the question...Can you tell the time?" 

"Yes, Mr. President I can tell the time. Unfortunately, Senator Russell didn't want to let me off the phone and I figured you'd kick my butt if I told the old windbag to shut the hell up." 

Leo smirked at Josh and cleared his throat. "Sam, before we start I'd like to acknowledge all the hard work Margaret and Donna did to facilitate your return. They alone are pretty much responsible for everything. All I had to do was approve all their suggestions and purchase orders." 

"Purchase orders?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, Sam, we spent quite the small bundle on making your office fully functional for your vision impairment." Leo answered. 

"Sam, we've assigned regular seating in the Roosevelt room so you always know where we are. Donna can walk you thorough all the gadgets in your office and Margaret will show you how your typing programs work and give each of us a tutorial on how to use the typing decipher program. Now we need to discuss how you are going to get around the west wing." 

"Well Sir, as Mara so sweetly pointed out, disaster would ensue if you gave me a white cane to wave around anywhere. I think it's a little too early to get a guide dog. Since Mar, only shows up for work around nine, I'll have use of her driver to get here in the morning. I was thinking I could just call in when I was a minute or two away and someone could meet me in the lobby." 

"Since I'm always the first in, call me Sam." Ginger said. 

"Kay, will you meet me with coffee?" 

"If I remember, I will." 

"Donna..." Josh started. 

"Yeah right, like that will ever happen." Donna muttered. 

"Sam, do you want me to make any announcement?" C.J asked 

"No, I rather tell people when they ask." 

"Then I think we have everything covered. Sam I'll walk you out." Jed stated. 

Jed waited for everyone to clear the room before he started. "Sam, would you want to get in on some international policy issues?" 

"Really? I'd love to Sir." 

"I was hoping you'd say that. I've taken the liberty of asking Nancy to come up with a few scenarios for you to listen to and have you make some recommendations. Then Nancy will go over your answers and give you some constructive criticism." 

"Cool, can I run this by Mara?" 

"Sure, but only after you've made up your mind. Odds are Mara will get it perfect so don't let your ego be deflated." 

"Sir, you told me once that Mara would always remind me that she is infinitely more intelligent than I. Let's just say that my ego doesn't even flinch anymore." 

"Good for you, Sam. Tell Mara I say hello." 

"I will Sir. I believe we are joining you at Church on Sunday." 

"Then, I guess I'll see you both then." 

"Mr. President. The British Prime Minister is on the phone for you." Charlie said as he approached them. 

"Thanks Charlie, I'll just see Sam out and I'll be right there." 

"Sir go. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind helping me out." 

"Thanks Sam." 

"So Sam, where to?" 

"My office, I want to see what gadgets are in there." 

"Then give me your elbow and we're off." 

Charlie noticed that Sam counted the steps to his office and wondered how that would help given the fact that people were always milling about in the hall. There was a living hazard at every corner. 

"Hey Sam, can't wait for you to get back. You give orders not bark them like..." 

"Mr. Happy? Thanks Ed, I can't wait to get back into the game. Just don't leave me any screw ups to fix and I'll be happy." 

"I'll try my best to control Larry." Ed chuckled. "See ya." 

"See ya." Sam replied. 

"Sight references don't bug you, Sam?" Charlie asked. 

"Nah, I've been saying see ya for years. It's second nature to me so why should it bug me. Now on the other hand, depending on the tone, I don't think hearing: What are you blind would bring a smile to my face." 

"That's understandable. Think you could send Donna home with some of tonight's dinner? Deanna wants me to go to her basketball game and I promised her I would." 

"Sure Charlie, I'll get Mara to put a serving away for you." 

"Thanks, I'll go find Donna to show you how this all works." 

Sam made his way in to his office. He knew exactly how many steps would take him to the edge of his desk and he slowly maneuvered his way behind the desk. His arm hit the back of his chair and he spun it towards him and sat down. The faint scent of Muget des Bois perfume lingered in his office then it got stronger. 

Donna stood silently at the door watching Sam run his hand along his desk. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face seeing him back where he belonged. They had all missed him, especially Ginger and Bonnie. They all thought Kathy's timing was rather insensitive but Sam simply thanked her for being his assistant and wished her well in Denver. Donna couldn't understand why Kathy wanted to leave the White House to work for the Dean of Students, it 

wasn't as if she worked for Josh. Month after month, they'd voted Sam as the best boss to work for and Kathy had always agreed. 

"Donna, are you going to stand there all day?" Sam asked softly. 

"Sorry, just admiring the view." 

"Not going to say it, it's just too easy." Sam chuckled. 

"Oh shut up! You know darn well what I mean. Did Toby tell you that Ginger notified him that she worked for you now?" 

"Umm no. I guess sharing his assistants didn't bug Toby. I adore Bonnie but I get along better with Ginger, while Toby and Bonnie fall into this natural work rhythm. I think it annoys Toby that Ginger and I have to have fun while we work." 

"Yeah he calls you the chatty Cathy's of the West Wing." 

"Only Toby would have a problem with communication in Communications. So tell me about these gadgets." 

Forty minutes later Donna had shown and tested Sam on everything and helped him arrange his desk so he could work the most efficiently. He was bringing the voice activated typing program home to practice with it. He was wondering how he was going to get home when Ginger knocked on the door jam. 

"Yeah?" 

"I seem to have an extra Swiss chocolate coffee on my hands. Do you know anyone who would like to drink it?" 

"Thanks Ginger, not just for the coffee, but all your hard work and your friendship." 

"You are very welcome Sam. I missed my big brother until I started working with you." 

"I'm taking that as a compliment. If it's not meant to be one, I don't want to hear it. Are you dining with us tonight?" 

"No, your other half gave Margaret, Bonnie and I her box seats at Kennedy for Riverdance tonight." 

"I thought that was next week. Well, have fun. Would you mind calling Mara for me and ask her to send the car for me." 

"Never mind Ginger. Sam, I'm almost heading in your direction I'll drop you off." 

"Thanks Toby." 

Toby didn't say much during most the drive. When they were about five minutes away from the mansion when he finally spoke. 

"Oh by the way, I won't be able to make dinner tonight." 

"What you have a hot date or something?" Sam teased. 

Toby debated his answer for a second before speaking," As a matter of fact I do." 

"Andi doesn't count." 

"It's not her." 

"Does this mystery woman have a name." 

"Yes, she does." 

"Well are you going to tell me it or not?" Sam sighed. 

"Mandy's coming to town, she's got an interview with a writer in the morning." 

"Ah, Cheryl's sister right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, have a good time." 

"I intend to. I can't wait for you to get back and start doing your job again." 

"Did Ginger tell you how much I liked having her sharpie you out?" 

"Yes, she said you were like a kid in the candy store. I look forward to reminding you that you can't write Sam." 

Sam smiled, knowing that was as close as Toby was going to get to I've missed you and need you. Toby parked the car outside the gate and got out of the car to help Sam out. 

"Toby where did I hit my head?" 

"I don't know Sam, why do you want to know?" 

"I ... If I knew then I could take out my frustrations on the spot and curse it out." 

"Oh yeah,that's constructive. You should try throwing things, it works well for Mara and I. 

"Toby I'd have to see where I was aiming an object." 

"Forgot about that." 

"I forget all the time. I still wake up every morning expecting to see." 

"How do you handle that Sam?" 

"Some days I hug Mara a little closer or just sigh in disappointment, other days I curse my luck, on bad days I cry silent tears. It helps that Mara is still fast asleep." 

"I'm sorry Sam." Toby replied as he helped Sam up the stairs. 

"Nothing you can do about it but thanks. Have fun tonight tell Mandy we say hello." 

"Will do. I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

********************* 

Josh heard the Bare Naked Ladies blaring as soon as he stepped out of the elevator on to the sixth floor. He noticed a few people moving to the music and wondered how on earth anyone got any work done in the noise. He stopped at Leslie's desk that literally and figuratively controlled the entrance in to Mara's office. 

"Hey Leslie, I take it she's in." 

"Yeah, go on in." 

Josh opened the door and found Mara at her desk pouring over an enormous volume of briefings. For the first time in ages, she actually looked her age. His mother once told him that Washington immediately adds ten years to you and Josh had just fully understood her. Mara looked tired, slightly depressed and as if the weight of the entire world was on her shoulders. He was sure today was one of those days that she hated her job. A day that drove one to write that letter 

of resignation and print it up before thoughts of the greater good reluctantly made you pitch it out. 

"So is it time to go look for a bunker?" Josh asked to announce his presence. 

"Maybe." Mara answered, her mind still on what she was reading. 

The tone of her voice alone made Josh shiver. He was always glad that Leo left the domestic to him and took on the international himself. Sometimes, Josh didn't even want to know what was going on but he had to have an idea. Mara finished the page she was reading and looked up at Josh. 

"Sorry, I'm generally not in a good mood when I'm dealing with the threat of World War three." 

"Enough said. I need your opinion." 

"A new suit would help." Mara teased. 

"Hey! Do you think Donna would enjoy a moonlight walk or a carriage ride after your Gala?" 

"The carriage would draw attention so I vote for the walk. So you are really going to open your heart to her? Do you know what you're going to say yet?" 

"I'm struggling since Sam won't share any words with me." 

"Well, my advice is to keep it simple, stupid. Donna, I love you, should do the trick." 

"You may be right, the less I say the better." 

"I've been saying that for years." Mara laughed. 

"Well, I'm out of here. Dinner is at seven?" Josh asked, not giving Mara the satisfaction of acknowledging her teasing. 

"Yeah." 

Josh was on his way out when his eye caught a bright pink object on Mara's shelf. He walked over and picked up the bottle of bubbles and smiled. He placed it on top of Mara's briefing book. 

"Take a bubble break soon." 

"I will. See ya later." 

Josh was just pulling away from 500 Pennsylvania Avenue when a bubble floated by his car. He laughed and made a detour to Toys R Us. They could all use some bubble therapy. 

****************************** 

Mara looked slightly frazzled when Josh, Donna and C. J walked in the house. She waved a quick hello and went back to her muttering in the kitchen. 

Sam mouthed don't ask and suggested to Josh that they go find some wine for dinner. Donna and C. J looked at each other and ventured in to the kitchen. 

"Need any help?" 

"Now I know why Cheryl hated it when I accepted appointments. I'm date and time dyslexic." 

"What did you do?" 

"I thought Marie Claire was sending someone over to interview me the fourth at one. Turns out it was today at four. I was out on the patio blowing bubbles again, when Leslie told me the photographer had already taken a few shots. So don't be surprised if I'm dubbed Ambassador Leather." 

"You look great Mara. Don't worry about it. I'm sure you came off as witty, intelligent and vastly superior." 

"Thanks Donna." 

"Mara how many rounds of bubbles did you do today?" C.J asked 

"Four." 

"Ouch, that's a bad day, I'm sorry. I bet they dub you Miss Bubble." 

"Thanks ever so Ceeg, I love you too." Mara replied sarcastically 

"So where is the food?" Josh asked as he entered the living room. 

"I got out of work later than I wanted too so dinner is going to be a little late. Give me about two minutes and you can start on the hors d'oeuvres." 

Mara came out with lobster tails, smoked salmon and her favourite bacon wrapped water chestnuts. Dinner was heart shaped ravioli stuffed with spinach and ricotta with a wild mushroom sauce. They were just sitting down for dessert when the doorbell rang. Mara grabbed it and found Abbey and two Secret Service agents on her front stoop. 

"My husband is a jackass. May I come in?" 

"Of course Abbey. You're just in time for dessert." 

Abbey dropped an overnight bag at the door and headed straight for the wine cellar returning with a bottle of her favourite white wine. She sat down beside Sam and patted his hand gently. 

"Samuel, I adore you, but if you ever break a promise you made to Mara, I'll beat the crap out of you." 

"Yes Ma'am." 

"So what's for dessert Bu?" Josh asked to change the subject. 

"It's cherry sorbet topping a chocolate brownie sitting on raspberry coulis." 

"My mouth is watering already. I'll help you, Mara." Abbey almost ordered. 

Mara waited until the were in the kitchen and pulled Abbey to the far edge of the room. 

"Kay, what's up Doc?" 

"I simply could not stand being with my husband for another second. The guard dogs wouldn't let me kill him so I left." 

"Abbey, you've been ballistic since the State of the Union. I was sitting beside you so I know this is more than Jed burying your issues. It sucks, I know, but they had to make it clear that Jed had no intention of being a one term...... Oh my God, he promised you just one term didn't he?" 

The look of betrayal on Abbey's face said it all. "I'm sorry Abbey." 

"We had a deal Mara. Obviously, the deals we brokered don't matter much to Jed. I told him, I was seriously considering ending my marriage promise before I walked out the door." 

"Oh Abbey." 

"When did I stop being a person Mara? I didn't say anything when I lost my degree. Someone decided Mrs. Bartlet was better than Doctor Bartlet. Did I get a say in the matter? Lily slinks in to my office to tell me I should really go change before our stop in a kindergarten class. Heaven forbid that I wear jeans and a sweater to go play in the mud with a bunch of kids. A blue linen suit 

apparently goes with mud. Did you know I was reprimanded for having that water fight with you and Donna in Nassau?" 

"What? You were just having a little fun!" 

"It was inappropriate fun for a First Lady." 

"Oh give me a break! My guest room is yours for as long as you want it." 

"Thank you, Sweetie. I guess we better bring dessert out before C. J comes in looking for it." 

"Too late, I'm already on a search and devour mission." C. J said from the kitchen door. 

In a matter of minutes the plates were served and conversation ceased as everyone became interested in the blend of slightly tart sorbet with rich chocolate brownies. Mara looked over at Abbey who was doing a fine acting job, but Mara could tell she was in pain. C. J also knew something was up and swung into action shortly after dessert. 

"Thank you for dinner, Mara. I'm sure this food is going to be a great hit at the Gala. I know you miss having Abbey near by so we'll be leaving you to bond. I'll drop you off at home Donna." 

"Dinner was great, thanks for having us Sam and Mara." Donna chimed in 

"Yeah thanks for the grub. I'll call you tomorrow Sam." Josh added. 

"Kay, night." Sam walked over to the door and said good night once more before giving Rick the home for the night sign and locking the door. 

"Mar, I'm going to take my shower." 

"Kay, you need any help?" 

"Just make sure the water temperature is set for me." 

"Sure give me a minute. Abbey, get ready for bed. I'll be right back." 

Mara ran up the stairs, checked the shower for Sam, changed into her silk pajamas and engaged her fiancee in a few kisses before warning him she'd probably get to bed very late. Abbey was just leaving the guest bedroom when Mara walked by and told her to stay put. 

She returned ten minutes later with two steaming mugs of Bailey's infused hot chocolate and a plate full of brownies. Abbey accepted her mug and sipped on it in silence. It felt strange at first but Abbey let Mara mother her. She couldn't even recall the last time someone took care of her for a change. It felt wonderful and indulgent and Abbey didn't say no to more hot chocolate. 

When Mara came back with the filled mugs and Tedzy bear Abbey had to laugh. Mara plopped him in her lap mentioning that beyond being cuddly as hell he was a great listener. 

"You know Mara, you better be careful. I may never want to leave." 

"That's fine by me. I've got at least 18 years of mothering owed to me. I really don't think Sam would mind either. He adores you." 

"The feeling is mutual. I think I'm going to spend some time up at the farmhouse. Will you both come up and visit me?" 

"I will and I'm sure Sam can manage to get atleast one weekend off." 

They continued talking well in to the morning. Sam woke up and noticed that Mara was not in bed. He hit his new alarm clock that told him it was 4:12am. He went in search of Mara, never thinking that he'd actually be unable to see her. He carefully made his way to the guest bedroom and stopped at the door. The fact that he could see forms didn't register with him until he kneeled down and gently woke up Mara. 

"Hey. Guess I dozed off." 

"Come to bed. I have something to tell you." 

Mara gently got out of bed and turned off the bedside lamp. Without the light Sam couldn't make anything out. He let Mara guide him back into their room and waited until he heard Mara climb in to bed. 

"Do me a favour Mar, put on your lamp." 

Mara put her lamp on and sighed. "Oh Sweetie, what did you hurt this time?" 

Sam rolled his eyes and concentrated. A huge smile light up Sam's face when he could see Mara's shadow again. "Something is happening with my sight. I can see shadows now." 

"Really?" Mara squealed with delight, springing off the bed to give Sam a big hug. 

"Uhuh, I walked in to the guest room and could see two figures on the bed. W hen I knelt down it registered and I knew it was you because your leg was extended over the edge of the bed." 

Mara flicked on the room light and stood infront of Sam. "What about now?" 

"It's much harder to see you." 

"I guess the fact that the lighting in the West Wing is woefully lacking is finally a good thing." 

"Ha, very funny." 

"I think you should go see your doctor in the morning." 

"I intend to." 

Mara looked in to Sam's eyes and the sparkle was almost back. It broke her heart when Sam's eyes were cold and lifeless. It didn't take Sam long to regain his sense of humour and quick wit but Mara always knew he was working at it. She wanted Sam's playful side back. She also didn't want to get too excited just in case the improvement was only temporary. 

"I'm so tired Baby, let's get back to bed." 

Sam was in the mood to celebrate but Mara obviously wasn't. He was a little disappointed with her reaction. The initial hug was great but she certainly curbed her enthusiasm fast enough. Any improvement was a milestone to him and Mara didn't seem to understand that. He heard the bed squeak and sighed. 

"Saaaam, Abbey has Tedzy and I need you for cuddling." 

"Right Mara, it's all about you I forgot for a moment." 

If Mara caught the fed up edge to Sam's voice she ignored it. She just pulled back the comforter for Sam and waited for him to get comfortable before wrapping her arms around him, using his chest as her pillow. 

Sam had to pry Mara off of him in the morning. He threw his robe on and made his way down to the kitchen for some coffee. He was surprised Killer wasn't dashing down the hallway for breakfast. He was at the bottom of the stairs when he heard her. Sam never knew Abbey could sing and she sounded great, quietly singing Fly me to the Moon. He heard Killer meow and laughed. 

"I'm afraid Killer doesn't appreciate your talent Abbey. You're good." 

Abbey laughed, "Sam, you do wonders for my ego. I should take you with me every where." 

"I'm game. Can we go somewhere far, far, away? Preferably somewhere where Mara can't find us?" 

"Oh Sam, what's wrong?" 

"I need coffee first." 

Sam poured himself a large mug, added milk and sat down. Abbey waited until he had swallowed a sufficient amount of cafeinne before resuming their conversation. 

"So shall I drag it out of you?" 

"I went to find Mara at 4:12 this morning. It didn't occur to me that looking for her wouldn't work since I couldn't see. Anyway, I passed the guest room you are staying in and the bed side lamp was still on and I could see the outline of two figures. I knew Mara was closer to the door because there was a leg extended past the bed. I.." 

"Sam, don't move." 

Abbey played with the dimmer switch in the kitchen lowering the lights and turned around. Sam smiled, he could see the outline of the coffee maker on the island, a big rectangular box against the wall that he knew was the fridge and Abbey standing just to his right with her hands on her hip. 

"You know Mara rests her hands on her hips when she's thinking of something to say too." 

"Sam, that's wonderful! You must be thrilled." 

"Yeah, I'm going to make an appointment to see my doctor today." 

"Do you want me to go with you?" 

"I wanted Mara to go with me but she cared more about going back to sleep. Would it have killed her to show a little enthusiasm?" 

"Sam, I agree Mara, probably could have handled the situation better but I think there is something you need to remember. When you were in the hospital the slightest improvement sent Mara soaring. Then Josh would step in and tell her not to get her hopes up. Think about how she must have felt every time Josh told her not to read too much into it. Sam, can you blame her for curbing her enthusiasm?" 

"I guess not." 

"I'll make you breakfast Sam, what do you want?" 

"Eggs are fine, thanks." 

"Sam, why don't you call Mara once you get an appointment and ask her to meet you?" 

"I'll think about it. Do you want some coffee? I've perfected the art of pouring blind." 

"Sam, why do I suddenly feel sorry for your hands?" 

"It's one of the things they taught me in my classes. Mara won't let me touch a knife, but in class I chop vegetables all the time." 

"Mesh glove Sam?" 

"Only when we are using really sharp knives. I'll make the toast and show you how to cut it." 

"Deal and I'll take a coffee too." 

Sam demonstrated his culinary skills and felt more positive and hopeful by the time Abbey offered him a ride to therapy and a promise to be at his doctor's appointment if Mara couldn't go. 

He managed to get a 3 PM appointment and didn't have time to call Mara before his first class began. When they broke for lunch Leslie informed Sam that she had a lunch appointment and two meetings. She was going to check if she had her cell when Sam told her to never mind. Sam understood why she might be cautious but he couldn't help still being a little angry with Mara. 

****************************** 

Mara's lunch consisted of a hot dog from a vendor while scouring jewelry stores with Josh. He had decided that since they'd have to keep their relationship a secret especially at work that he wanted to give Donna something she could always wear. 

"So Josh, tell me again what this bauble is supposed to say?" 

"I'm hopelessly and utterly devoted to Josh." 

"Please Josh, I'm going to lose my lunch. By the way, you have to stop these lunch time visits to me. If Leslie starts teasing me about nooners with my finance's best friend you are dead." 

"Now I'm going to lose my lunch. What do I want it to say? Hmm......Donna, I wish I could kiss you and pronounce my undying love and devotion to you." 

"Ah, Josh that's so sweet. I'm afraid you can't afford what Donna deserves but let's find something that she'll love more than the Hope diamond. Oh by the way, if Sam ever asks, I'll take the Hope diamond." 

After an hour and half, neither of them could find anything that fit Josh's price range or would bring Donna to tears. Mara sent Josh back to work with the promise if all else failed, she'd let Josh go shopping in her own Jewelry collection and headed back to the Embassy. She tugged at her ponytail and the elastic broke. Mara ducked into an accessory store two blocks from the Embassy, grabbed a plastic card of ponytail holders and went straight to the cash. She was stuffing the extra ponytail holders in to her purse muttering about ugly American money when her eye caught a bag of shiny circular objects being unpacked on the counter. When Mara examined them inspiration struck and she bought one of every colour. She called Josh right away and told him to go buy the silver bracelet from Tiffany's that he remarked Donna would like and she'd 

explain the rest when she had time 

*********************** 

Mara rushed down the hall towards the doctor's office swearing at Sam under her breath. It was ten after three and she was fully expecting she'd have to muscle her way into Sam's examination. Dr. Barcly was one of those rare doctor's who actually called you in to the office within a minute or two of you scheduled appointment. She opened the door and caught sight of Sam immediately. 

His head was bent and Mara couldn't believe how desperately he needed a haircut. Sam had just raised his head when he was given a gentle yet firm enough slap upside the head. 

"C.J?" 

"You wish." 

"Mara, Hey." Sam replied, surprised she was there. 

"Don't hey me mister! You know Sam, I really had better things to do today than track down Dr. Barcly's number to find out if and when you got an appointment! Why the hell didn't you leave a message with Leslie?" 

Sam knew no matter what he said, she was still going to be mad. "Leslie said that you were at a lunch meeting and then you had to other meetings to go to. I figured you were too busy to make it." 

"I was Samuel, but you don't get to assume what my priorities are for the day. Being here has shot my schedule to hell and if I'd known hours ago, Leslie could have salvaged the day for me. Sam, I know you have a brain, would you mind using it sometimes?" 

Before Sam could retort Dr. Barcly stepped in to the waiting room to greet them and apologize for keeping them waiting. After running a series if tests he confirmed what they already knew. Dr. Barcly told them that it was a positive indicator and that he was confident that Sam would continue to improve but he couldn't guarantee his vision would go back to what it was pre accident. They thanked the doctor and headed out. 

"Well, since my day is shot, you're going to get that hair cut now Sam." 

"Thank you for showing up but I don't appreciate being addressed as if I were a ten year old." 

"Sam, stop acting like a ten year old and I'll stop treating you like one. You wanted me here but you were mad at me so you didn't tell me. You were thinking, I don't need her I'll go myself. Now tell me how mature that is?" 

"Can we just drop this?" 

"Fine, but consider this my good deed for the day." 

Mara was flipping through magazines as Sam got his hair cut wondering what she was going to make for dinner when her phone rang. 

"Mara Whitford." 

"Hi Mara, it's Danny. C. J gave me your number." 

"C.J? Oy vey, Danny what's wrong?" 

"Your private life is about to become not so private. Can I see you?" 

"I'm at the barbers with Sam. Why don't you head over to our place in an hour, we'll be back by then." 

"Kay, I'll see you soon." 

Mara stopped off at the gourmet store to buy pine nuts, the pesto cream cheese Sam liked and the vegetable cream cheese she liked. Now if I could only buy Montreal bagels here, I'd be a happy camper she thought. 

Sam headed upstairs to practice using his typing program and to see if he could send Donna an e-mail. Mara had decided to make pine nut, carrot and raison couscous for dinner and prepared it ahead of time. She was hungry since she'd only had a donut and a hot dog all day and prepared a small spread of baguette slices and cream cheese figuring Danny would eat if food was in front of him. She'd just settled on the couch when the doorbell rang. She let Danny in, sat down, told him to eat and popped a baguette slice into her mouth. 

"This is good cream cheese, real pieces of vegetables not minute flakes. I can actually taste the red pepper." 

"Yeah it's great, I love it for that reason too. So what's the story morning glory?" 

"You hang around C. J too much." Danny laughed. "I was asked today if as a White House reporter, I'd noticed you and Sam hanging out. I said not really, that you certainly talked to Sam but most of the time you were with C. J or Donna or driving Josh nuts insulting him. I stated that you probably saw Mrs. Bartlet more than anyone else." 

"Interesting, but not really enough for me to worry about." 

"No, if that was it I wouldn't have bothered to call you. I was asked if I knew if you were dating anyone or was Sam dating anyone. If I ever spotted the two of you together around town, if I had any contacts at the Embassy or knew anyone who knew you well enough to answer some questions. I said yeah C. J, Donna The President, Mrs. Bartlet should be able to tell you a lot about the Ambassador but I doubted they'd share anything. I said they all valued a person's right to privacy. " 

"Thanks, Danny who is snooping around?" 

"Marcy Spalding, the society columnist for the New York Post." 

"Hmm I don't recall doing anything nasty to her. I don't even know here so why is she so interested in me?" 

"I don't know, just thought I'd warn you. You know that interview you promised me?" 

"Yeah." 

"It might not be a bad idea to do it soon and maybe leave it with C. J for safe keeping. You could authorize her to release it back to me." 

"I'll think about it Danny. Thanks for watching my back." 

"No problem, you and Sam aren't really a story that the people need to know about." 

"I wish everyone thought like that. Do you want to stay for dinner?" 

"Nah, I've got to get back to file a story and C. J hasn't called a full lid yet. I'll take some bread and cream cheese though." 

"Sure, let me go get you a little container." 

Mara was snoozing on the couch when the doorbell rang. She got up, pushing her shoes under the table so Sam wouldn't trip on them and went to the door. 

"Avon Calling." Donna laughed. 

"What are you doing here at five in the afternoon?" 

"I told Josh he had two choices: either I quit or I was leaving for the day." 

"I'm proud of you, Donna you finally quit." Mara teased. 

"I'll quit on the last day of the administration. Can I come in?" 

"Sure." 

"Will you feed me too?" 

"Nothing spectacular tonight I'm afraid, just couscous." 

"Works for me. Where is Sam?" 

"Up in the study trying to send you an e-mail." 

"Can I have a little fun at his expense?" 

"Why not? I do it all the time." 

Mara called the house on her cell and let Donna pick the house phone up. 

"Sam, It's for you." Mara yelled up the stairs. 

"Hello" 

"Sam, what on earth did you do? You sent me an e-mail that had some virus on it. You wiped out the entire hard drive and crashed the inter office e-mail system." 

"Oh my God." 

"Yeah that's what I said when the Secret Service escorted me out of the office into an interrogation room! Sam, I had to tell them you sent it. Don't be surprised if someone is at your place in the next half an hour. What did you do?" 

"Nothing! I thought I did every thing I was supposed to. I even went extra slow. Oh God Donna what do I do?" 

" Use the blind card big time Sam. Tears may even help." 

"Leo must want to kill me." 

"Oh yeah but Margaret sends her condolences, she said to tell you she feels your pain." 

"Oh God, this is bad on so many levels. Donna I better go and figure out what I'm going to say." 

"Good luck Sam." 

"Thanks I'm going to need it." 

Donna hung up the phone and bit her lip to stop from laughing. Mara was giggling quietly when a very freaked out sounding Sam yelled for Mara. 

They both went up the stairs and Donna stood silently outside the door. Sam told Mara the whole story and asked her what he was going to do. 

"I don't know Sam, maybe they send a female agent and you can seduce her." 

"Mara! Now is not the time to joke." 

"It's not a bad idea Sam. If I was the agent it might just work." Donna said calmly. 

"Donna, you little shit you!" 

"Gotcha! You are all putty in my hands." Donna laughed. 

"You mean your evil, diabolical hands Donna? Trust me Goldilocks payback will be a bitch." 

"Sam, your threats mean nothing to me. I laugh in your face. Ha!" 

"I'll get you my pretty and you won't be laughing. I guarantee it." 

"He bores me Mara, let's go get a drink." Donna retorted. 

"I'll call you when dinner is ready Sweetie. You can start plotting your revenge." 

"Thanks Darling, but you are on my list now. Accessories must pay too." 

Mara made them a drink and settled on the couch. Killer jumped up on to Donna's lap and was rewarded with an ear scratch and temple massage. 

"So have you picked out your wedding gown yet?" Donna asked. 

"Nope." 

"Found a reception site?" 

"Nope." 

"But you have a cater right?" 

"Umm nope." 

"Honeymoon?" 

"That's a negative too." 

"Mara! You are getting married in 3 months! Don't you think it's time you got cracking?" 

"I guess." 

"You guess? What have you done?" 

"Secured the church and priest." 

"That's it? Are you out of your freaking mind!" Donna yelled. 

"Hey, I have a guy, a ring and a priest. That's the important stuff, the rest is just details." 

"Yeah well those details are the hard part you dork. Mara you are monumentally screwed." 

"Don't sweat it Donna. It will work out the way it was meant to be." 

"You are insane Mara." 

"Fine, look I'll take care of one of those pesky details right now. Donna will you be my maid of honour?" 

"Really? Shouldn't you be asking C. J that?" 

"I'm asking you." 

"Find a site, a caterer, a dress and then I'll say yes." 

"Donna! You're taking the fun out of this." 

"There can be no fun until the details are taken care of." 

"If you are that concerned why don't you plan my wedding." 

"Ha I laugh in your face now. I'm not touching this time bomb for all the money in the world." 

"Some maid of honour your turning out to be! I had to do it once and I remember I was at the beck and call of the bride." 

"You want bows tied on favours? I"ll do it. You want me to address envelopes? I'll do it. Throw you a shower? I'll do it. Plan your wedding? No way, no how, not ever." 

"You know, I just don't get why Sam adores you so much." Mara muttered. 

Donna laughed and went to pour herself another drink. She loved Sam and Mara but there was no way she was getting involved in the wedding planning business. 


	2. Valentine's Ball

  
Mara checked off the last item on her list and folded it in half. Thanks to a late night conversation with Abbey she was exhausted but her wedding was on track. Abbey had laughed when Mara recounted Donna's wedding fit. Mara wasn't too thrilled when Abbey point blank told her Donna had a point but that she was over reacting just a little bit. They started talking about what Mara envisioned, how many people she wanted to invite and a joke Mara made about just inviting   
enough people to fit around the table in the Roosevelt room gave Abbey an idea. Mara didn't want the East room but came up with the idea of putting a tent on top of the West Wing Terrace instead. The guest list would be capped at one hundred and the White House Chef would cater. All Mara needed now was a wedding dress.   
  
Her private phone line rang and Mara picked it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I hear you are in bitch mode today."  
  
"Hey Sam, who's been complaining about me so I can off them."  
  
"Sorry my lips are sealed. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just in a horrible, leave me alone or die mood."  
  
"For no particular reason?"  
  
"None that I know of, other than I didn't get much sleep last night. Everyone is just pissing me off today."  
  
"You want to have lunch with me?"  
  
"That depends if you are willing to risk eating with a ticking time bomb or not."  
  
"I'll take my chances. I wanted to spend my last free lunch with you."  
  
"Still excited to be going back to work?"  
  
"I can't wait. Pitching in sucked, I want to be in the middle of everything again."  
  
"How about you come get me and we'll go to Pappa Ratzzi."  
  
"Kay, see ya at noon. Try not to kill anyone in the mean time."  
  
Mara returned to work and barking at people until Leslie told her she was going for a long, long early lunch because Mara didn't pay her enough to deal with Gingis Khan. Sam started talking to Leslie, didn't get an answer and smiled to himself. He knocked once and opened the door to Mara's office.  
  
"Scared Leslie away I see."  
  
"Yeah she left an hour ago. Hopefully, she'll be back some time today. Are you sure you want to get me anywhere near knives Sam?"  
  
"I'll take my chances. So what are you wearing?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"No, I'm just curious."  
  
"The long, chocolate brown, faux suede skirt C.J. got me for Christmas, a black cashmere turtle neck and my brown riding boots."  
  
"No heels? Wow, I'm amazed. Is that the really tight turtle neck I like?"  
  
"Yes Sam."  
  
"God, I love you in that."  
  
Sam, if you want to skip lunch and take advantage of the fact that my door locks and that I've scared half my staff away...."  
  
Sam chuckled, "Well, if that won't put you in a better mood nothing will."  
  
Sam heard a chair swivel and the clunk of the door being locked. A few seconds later her arms were wrapped around his waist, her lips on his neck.  
  
"I take it you're not hungry anymore?"  
  
"For food, no. For you, yes."  
  
"What is it with us and couches?" Sam jokingly asked.  
  
Mara thought about it as Sam returned her kisses. "I think it's the whole instant gratification thing and the couch is always closest."  
  
"I do love your couch, it's oversized."  
  
"Chalk it up to my one track mind, but I picked it knowing we'd be having couch sex for years to come on it."   
  
"I love the way your mind works. Now shut up and kiss me."  
  
Mara laid a long slow kiss on Sam, while removing his snug navy cable knit sweater. He pulled away whispering my turn and deftly removed Mara's clothes. Mara shuttered in anticipation knowing that Sam would use his hands to explore every inch of her body since he couldn't see   
her. Mara never thought she'd find something to like about Sam being blind, but she loved how he touched her.  
  
An hour later Mara lay in Sam's arms, gently tugging on his arm hair. Her mood had improved considerably and her stomach started to growl.  
  
"I'm kind of hungry myself. We can still go out."  
  
Mara glanced at her watch and turned to give Sam a kiss. "I have a meeting at 1:45. They make a pretty good cheese pizza in the dining hall. Nice thin crust, fresh tomato sauce and lots of cheese. I'll go get us a few."  
  
"A few?"  
  
"Yeah, normally I can eat one and a half. I'll be right back."  
  
"Stay for five more minutes, as happy as I'll be tomorrow, I'll miss this."  
  
"I've enjoyed having you home at a decent hour. Tomorrow night should be fun. Donna's going to be over the moon."  
  
"Yeah, if Josh can come up with something to say to her."  
  
"You know that was kind of mean of you to refuse to give him help. Luckily, I was a bit kinder."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when you were being a better friend to Josh than I."  
  
"Donna deserves something special. I couldn't leave it to chance. I still bet he screws it up."  
  
"This is Josh so it's highly likely. Kay you can go get food now."  
  
"That wasn't five minutes."  
  
"I know but I'm really hungry now."  
  
Mara sighed, left Sam's arms, got dressed and was back with pizza fifteen minutes later. Sam left a few minutes before her meeting. Before Mara left the office she went over all the details for the   
party.  
  
**********************************  
  
"So how was your day?" Mara asked as she made sure her dress was going to stay in place.  
  
"Pretty good, luckily I didn't have a lot to do because I think everyone stopped by to welcome me  
back. So what are you wearing?"  
  
"Oh just this little Versace made to order dress. Come over here and look at it."  
  
Sam grinned and started at Mara's bare shoulders and started working his way down the side of her breasts until he felt skin on the left hand side.  
  
"Cut out?"  
  
"Not exactly." Mara replied coyly, repositioning Sam's hand so it was at the center of her cleavage.  
  
Sam's finger snaked past her ribs and downwards, over her hip and straight down her leg. The material felt like chiffon to his touch and he wished he could see how incredible she looked.  
  
"C. J is going to kill you."  
  
"I know but it's my party and I can show as much skin as I want too. I have to be the sexiest woman at my own party."  
  
"Baby, you're the sexiest woman at any party. Kindly fix my bow tie."  
  
"Have I told you before how sexy you look in a tux?"  
  
"Yes, every time I complain about their restrictive nature you say that. So what does your dress look like?"  
  
"It's chiffon over thin silk in a deep cherry colour, the top twists over my breasts like a bandeau. The twist starts the bending slit that is about two inches wide. I saw it in a magazine in green and white and had them make me one in red."   
  
"If we are leaving in a few minutes, we'll be there long before the first guest arrives and you won't be able to make a grand entrance."  
  
"Everyone will see me when I greet them. Besides, I need time to have a drink or two or three."  
  
"You are the only person I've ever met with party anxiety."  
  
"Yup, the mold was broken after I was made. I'm ready let's get this over with."  
  
"Wait a sec, I want to give you your Valentine's Day present."  
  
"Oh Sam, I got my present when you woke up."  
  
"That's sweet, but I know you never turn down gifts: so close your eyes."  
  
Sam kissed her palm and dropped a small velvet box in her hand. Mara smiled, told Sam to wait and came back with a book that she placed in his hand.  
  
"I figured wrapping paper would be redundant, well actually the gift is redundant too but you'll be able to enjoy it when you get your sight back."  
  
"It's an old book. I can tell by the weight and the texture of the cover."  
  
"It is a signed copy of Christmas Carol."  
  
"Oh Mara, thank you. I'll treasure it always. What does the inscription read?"  
  
"To Sam, who makes every day seem like Christmas morning. You are my heart, my joy and my life. Love forever and a day Mara."  
  
"Thank you, open yours."  
  
Mara opened the velvet box and found two bezel set ruby earrings staring back at her. She recognized the name of the jewelry shop from Nassau and the tears started.  
  
"Oh Sweetie, I love them! You got these when you got my emerald necklace. I can't believe you knew then that we'd be together for Valentine's Day."  
  
"Mara, the first night you left to go back to Ottawa, I knew that I never wanted to be without you ever again."  
  
"I love you, Sam and you look very handsome tonight. You've got that James Bond thing going."  
  
"Well, that dress seems to be a perfect Bond girl dress so I think we've turned this into a costume affair."   
  
"Let's get out of here Sam, before I make like a Bond girl and get you in bed."  
  
"Think anyone will notice if you aren't at your own party?" Sam asked tongue in cheek as Mara handed him his coat.  
  
"Yeah, they'd notice. Now move it Mr. Bond."  
  
Mara brought Sam up to her office and left their coats on the couch. She quickly ushered Sam out of the room because the temptation to toss him on the couch and have her way with him was too great.  
  
"Sweetie if your leg starts hurting, get Leslie to bring you up here and you can stretch out on the couch until you feel better. I'm putting my key in your inside pocket."  
  
"Kay, let's go get you liquored up."  
  
Two glasses of champagne and an inspection of the rotunda later Mara was feeling relaxed and ready to greet her guests. Sam gave her one last kiss before taking a seat at his table. The rotunda had been transformed with thousands of miniature white lights, draped trellises and intimate tables of eight. In lieu of flowers on the tables Mara had a deep dish filled with cinnamon hearts and a smaller bowl filled with water and two floating heart candles. To Mara's surprise, C. J didn't pass comment on her dress, she simply told her the room looked fabulous. Toby brought a blush to her cheeks by telling her that she looked like she should be ravished all night long. Abbey and Jed entered together with Abbey still refusing to speak to her husband. Mara was glad she had sat Abbey between Sam and C.J.  
  
The meal went smoothly and Mara waltzed with Sam and Jed, tangoed with Toby and discovered that Josh did a pretty good samba. Sam was dancing with Ginger who wore a Grecian style white dress that caught the attention of every man at the party.   
  
"Can I cut in?" Mara asked Ginger.  
  
Ginger turned around and started dancing with Mara who started laughing.  
  
"Hey, none of that stuff if I can't watch. Ginger give me my fiancé back."  
  
"Kill joy." Ginger muttered as she sauntered away.  
  
"I've heard the talk and this party is a hit. I heard more than once that it is the party of the year."  
  
"I do know how to throw a party. Josh and Donna are AWOL."  
  
"Donna deserves better than Josh but no one will ever love her more."  
  
"He'd be a menace to society without her."  
  
"Unbearable at the very least. Did he get her anything?"  
  
"Yeah, a silver charm bracelet with frosted glass love hearts. Expect to see it all the time."  
  
"Not an Emerald but it sounds like something Donna will love."  
  
"Yes, she will and you gave me zilch when you proclaimed your love. Actually, I gave you a Laura Secord French Mint chocolate bar but you gave me nada."  
  
"Do you have to remember every little thing?"  
  
"Yes, because it comes in handy all the time."  
  
"You know, I'm starting to see why so many people find you annoying."  
  
"Such flattery Samuel."  
  
"Madame Ambassador may I have this dance?" John Hoynes asked.  
  
"Mr. Hoynes, call me Mara and you've got a deal."  
  
"Sam, dance with me." C. J demanded.  
  
Mara said good-bye to her last guest and headed upstairs to fetch Sam who had fled an hour earlier. She found him fast asleep on the couch with both legs stretched out. She checked her e-mail and found one from Jean-Luc asking her to speak at the Sorbonne at the end of the   
week.  
  
She knew that while it was worded as a question, it was more of a gentle order and that she really had no choice. Jean-Luc only sent a hand full of people out to talk about the world economy and   
international relations. She gently woke Sam up and they headed home.  
  
*************************  
  
Mara returned late Monday evening to find Sam tapping away on his laptop.  
  
"Hi Honey, I'm home."  
  
"Hey, you sound exhausted. How did it go?"  
  
"I am and it went. I missed you. I kept thinking how romantic it would be if you were there. Donna sent me the longest e-mail I've ever read about how Josh finally declared his love. By the time I finished reading it we were circling De Galle."  
  
Sam chuckled, "Yeah, she made me dinner Thursday night and told me all about it. Ginger told me they are both grinning like idiots."  
  
"I brought something back for Ginger to thank her for taking such good care of you at work."  
  
"That's sweet of you. What did you get?"  
  
"A complete collection of Christian Dior cosmetics, a gorgeous Lalique vase and a bottle of Channel number 5."  
  
"Oh she is going to love you. You always have to go overboard with gifts. You know she has met me at security every day with a cup of coffee."  
  
"I can't take the money with me so I may as well spend it. We need to find Ginger a great guy who will worship her."  
  
"Mara, have you looked at your schedule lately? You don't have time to breathe let alone meddle in Ginger's love life."  
  
"I know it's awful, I'm in Ottawa all of next week and then I stopped looking because I'd want to quit."  
  
"Right so forget the match making."  
  
"I'm going up to bed. Are you almost done?"  
  
"Yeah, hit save and shut the computer down for me. I'll put my mug in the dishwasher."   
  
Mara was happy to be back in her own bed and was asleep the second Sam wrapped his arms around her. She never slept well when Sam wasn't with her and neither did he.  
  
*******************************  
  
Time seemed to be flying by. Sam was busy and almost back to full speed at work. Mara floated in and out of the house muttering about not being paid enough to work that hard. Before they both knew it the Cherry Blossom Festival had started and April was upon them.  
  
Sam was trying to come up with a good excuse to skip the ballet that night. Mara asked him to go see the National Ballet of Canada perform La Fille Mal Gardee at the Kennedy Centre. Sam replied no thanks and Mara changed her request to an order. After hearing Josh tease Sam   
about being whipped, Donna informed him that he was escorting her and she didn't want to hear another word about it. Sam was standing behind his door wondering if he could fake a migraine when Ginger flung it open into his head.  
  
"Ow! Ginger! I wanted to fake a migraine not have a real one!"  
  
"Sorry Sam. I didn't see you there. Your chair is turned so I thought you were looking out the window. Does it hurt?"  
  
"Of course it hurts! I think you scrambled my brains."  
  
"They were already scrambled Sam."  
  
"Go get me ice before I get a goose egg."  
  
Sam sat down, closed his eyes and tried to will the searing pain away. He felt ice on his head and Ginger handed him a glass of water and put three Advils in his other hand. She picked up the phone and dialed a number she knew better than her own.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mara, it's Ginger. I'm afraid something has come up and I don't think Sam will be making it tonight."  
  
"Ginger, I don't care what it is, tell him if his butt is not in the seat at curtain time the wedding is off."  
  
"Mara, I inflicted the injury that's why I'm calling. He was out cold until about thirty seconds ago." She embellished.  
  
"Ginger, what did you do?"  
  
"I didn't know he was behind the door when I flung it open."  
  
"Ginger, have you called Abbey to check on him?"  
  
"I was just going to get her when he came too. He's in a lot of pain."  
  
"Correction Ginger, he is a pain. He's got six hours to recuperate. Tell him to consider what will be more painful: sitting through the ballet with a headache or dealing with me with a headache. Remind him that if he's stupid enough to hang out behind a door it's possible that he'll be hit with said door."  
  
"I'll pass on your concern. Bye Mara." Ginger hung up the phone and gave Sam's hair a gentle ruffle.  
  
"Thanks for trying Ginger, but I guess I'm not getting any sympathy from her."  
  
"Nor a reprieve. She wants you to consider what option is really more painful: going to the ballet with a headache or skipping it and dealing with Mara while you have a headache."  
  
"Ouch, open heart surgery without anesthesia is less painful than dealing with Mara. Ginger why didn't I ask you to marry me? You're nice at least."  
  
"Apparently you like trouble Samuel. Otherwise, I could have made you a very happy man." Ginger teased.  
  
Sam chuckled and opened his eyes. The image was a little blurry but Sam was definitely looking at Ginger's pale blue sweater and her red hair. She turned to face him and Sam could see the blue of her eyes.  
  
"Umm Ginger, I think you better call Abbey for me and that blue sweater really brings out your eyes."  
  
"Sure I'll...Sam? You can see me? Oh my God that's wonderful!" Ginger wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him several kisses on the cheek.  
  
"You're a sight for sore eyes Ginger Ale. Could you get Abbey for me now?"  
  
Sam smiled as the normally highly effective Ginger couldn't complete a coherent sentence while talking to Lily. Her excitement for him was heart warming. It took Abbey less than two minutes to get to Sam's office and she started laughing when she saw the ice on his forehead.  
  
"Sam, are we going to have to keep you in a padded room to stop you from hurting yourself?"  
  
"I'm sure I could find a way to hurt myself in there too. Actually, this is all Ginger's fault."  
  
"Excuse me? If you were not hiding behind the door, scheming to get out of going to the ballet, you wouldn't have a goose egg on your head."  
  
"Hey what happened to you telling Mara it was all your fault?"  
  
"That was survivors guilt. I'm over it now." Ginger stuck her tongue out at him and left.  
  
Sam chuckled and focussed on Abbey. "Why so much black Dr. B? Someone die or are you planning on doing your hubby in?" 

"I think for your sake it's safer if I don't answer that question. Wait a second, Samuel Norman Seaborn have you regained your sight?"  
  
"I think so. Everything is a little blurry but I can tell you have a black sweater and black pants on and you are wearing the bracelet Mara gave you for Christmas."  
  
"Oh Sam that's wonderful, did this happen before or after the door nailed you?"  
  
"After."  
  
"Have you called your doctor yet?"  
  
Ginger poked her head in the office "Sam you've got an appointment at six. The Doctor says to close your eyes every half an hour for a five minutes to give your eyes a rest and wear sunglasses outside."  
  
"Thanks Ginger, could you go with Sam please?"  
  
"Sure Dr. Bartlet."  
  
"Well, it seems my work here is done. Let me just look at your head."  
  
Abbey examined Sam's head, flashed fingers before his eyes and made him promise to let her know what the doctor said first thing in the morning. Sam tried to get back to work but between his excitement and aching head, little was accomplished. Ginger knocked on his door at five thirty suggesting they hit a drive thru window to eat dinner. Sam polished off the last of his extra large fries wishing he could take them in to the Kennedy Centre as a snack. His headache was still   
present but had transformed into more of a dull thud than sharp pain. Ginger waited for him in the waiting room while the doctor gave him a through exam. The doctor told Sam that the blurring would probably go away within a week's time and that he should come back in two weeks for a vision assessment test. He waited until they were standing at the elevator before picking up Ginger and twirling her around a few times.  
  
"I can see! I can see!"  
  
"I guess I should have whacked you with the door weeks ago." Ginger laughed. "You'll make the ballet just in time."   
  
"Nah, I'm going to be late. It's a private box, they'll let me in no matter what time I show up. We are going for a celebratory dessert first. Isn't Chocolate Fantasy just a few blocks from Kennedy?"  
  
"No, you're thinking of Cocoa Loco but I love the raspberry mouse cake they serve."  
  
Ginger smiled as Sam insisted on reading every word of the vast dessert menu to her. He reminded her of a kid in the candy store. He read every street sign on the short trip back to the Kennedy Centre. He was a good hour late when he stopped at the box office and picked up his waiting pass. The usher standing guard outside the box welcomed him and let him inside the box. Sam smiled at Mara's detail for the night and surveyed the scene for a few moments. From her profile Sam could tell that Mara was fuming. Her jaw was tightly clenched and she was looking straight ahead, not down slightly to the stage. Donna's arms were wrapped around Josh's left arm and she watched the action on the stage with her head on Josh's shoulder. A smile played on Josh's lips and Sam knew it was because he was with Donna. Josh proclaimed to hate the ballet more than Sam did. Sam went down the stairs on the right side of the box, forcing Mara to let him slip in beside her.  
  
"You're late!" She whispered harshly.  
  
"Sorry but my doctor's appointment ran late. I don't think I've ever seen you wear that black lace dress before."  
  
"It was my grandmother's. I had it shortened to a cocktail length."  
  
"Ah, I'll have to get a better look at you during intermission."  
  
Sam just sat back and waited for Mara to put two and two together. It didn't take very long.  
  
"Sam, is your sight back?"  
  
"Yeah." Sam replied squashing the urge to scream it out loud for all to hear.  
  
A rather loud squeal of delight escaped Mara's lips and she immediately pulled him up and out of the box. Once the door was closed she flung her arms around him and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Oh Sam, I'm so happy for you. When did this happen?"  
  
"After Ginger hit me with the door. Oh yeah, thanks ever so for the concern and sympathy." 

"In my defense, you've been trying to weasel your way out of tonight for a week. I figured you had coerced Ginger into joining the dark side."  
  
"Coerced Ginger? Believe me Mara, no one has to coerce Ginger Ale into any nefarious deeds. She finds them on her own and jumps right in."  
  
"Ah, ha! So you admit you were up to something when she hit you."  
  
"No, I was on my way to ask C.J. something and paused at the door to bemoan the fact that I had to go tonight when Ginger flung the door open and hit me. I closed my eyes in a futile attempt to block the searing pain in my head out. Ginger had ice on my head and when I opened my eyes I could see her sweater and hair. She turned around and I could see her eyes."  
  
"So what did the Doctor say?"  
  
"He said that it should take about a week for the blurriness to clear up and that I shouldn't go reading every word ever printed because my eyes need time to adjust."  
  
"I don't think eye strain would be a good thing Sam. You must be over the moon. This is so great." Mara kissed him again.   
  
"I am. I know you kept telling me this wasn't going to be permanent and most of the time I knew that, but it was just so frustrating waking up every morning in the dark. I didn't want to be married and not be able to see you walk down the aisle."  
  
"Ah Sam, if I don't find a dress soon I'll be wearing this."  
  
Sam stepped back from Mara and walked around her admiring her form in a tight strapless black lace dress that fell a few inches above her knees. He shook his head when he noticed Mara's signature impossibly high stiletto heels. They were the same shoes she wore, complained about and eventually took off at the State Dinner. He never understood why she wore them so often if they hurt her feet.   
  
"You look amazing Mara and I see you just had to put the shoes of doom on."  
  
"Of course, but look at how good my legs look."  
  
"All I see is the massage I'm going to be forced to give your poor feet on the way home."  
  
"Well be grateful that I'm not a ballerina. The abuse their feet are forced to endure is horrible."  
  
"The ballet is horrible though so I think the punishment might just fit the crime."  
  
Mara whacked Sam in the arm and dragged him back inside. Her mind was no longer on the ballet. She was so excited for Sam and felt even more pressure to find a wedding gown to wear knowing that Sam was looking forward to her walk down the aisle.   
  
Donna insisted they go out and celebrate Sam's vision and they ended up at a jazz club in Georgetown. Josh smiled as Mara pulled Sam by the tie on to the dance floor. It wasn't long before Sam and Mara tuned the rest of the world out and danced as if they were the only ones in the club.  
  
"If a reporter walked in now there would be no denying that Sam and Mara were madly in love." Josh commented.  
  
"Josh stop worrying about the press for five minutes and dance with me."  
  
Josh smiled and led Donna on to the small dance floor. He quickly found out that Donna was the boss in their relationship. It was just so much easier to say yes Donna than argue with her because he knew he'd never win anyway.  
  
It was well after one when they all left the jazz club and headed home. Mara barely waited for Sam to sit down before she swung her legs on to his lap. Sam didn't bother with his normal lecture because she obviously didn't care. He slid her feet out of the shoes and proceeded to almost put her asleep with his foot massage. The car stopped outside the mansion and Mara fluttered her eyes at Sam.  
  
"You don't seriously expect me to put those evil shoes on again after you just made them feel so good. Do you?"  
  
"Woman, has anyone ever told you that you are a pain in the ...."  
  
"Yeah, you tell me all the time, your point is?"   
  
"You did this to yourself Miss Thing so if you want me to carry you inside you have to give me something in return."  
  
"Name your price."  
  
"When I get home tonight, I want your lobster ravioli waiting in the oven, caramel fudge brownies for dessert and you'll serve me dinner in that excuse for a dress you wore to your ball."  


"Sam, I have a full day tomorrow. I'd have to make the brownie's now so they'd be done."  
  
"A girls got to do what a girls got to do."  
  
Mara usually would have agreed but the smug little grin on Sam's face was just too much to bear.  
  
There was no way she was staying up to make him brownies. Instead, she glared at him, picked up her purse and walked through the gate, up the stairs and inside in her stocking feet. The pavement was freezing but Mara refused to run. She walked at her normal pace and advised Sam to bite her. Once inside the house she headed straight up to bed but she stopped near the top of the stairs just before they curved out of sight.  
  
Flashing Sam a dazzling smile Mara added, "Welcome back Sammy the Seal."  
  
"It great to be back. I'm going to call my Mom and tell her the news."  
  
"So what did your Mom say?" Mara asked as Sam slid into bed.  
  
"I don't know. I couldn't get her. I left a message to call me. You know that ballet was so boring."  
  
"Sam, the ballet is beautiful and moving. You didn't even give it a chance and thanks to you being late and your news I could barely pay any attention to one of my favourite ballets. If you hadn't gotten your sight back tonight you'd be so dead."  
  
"I'm sorry Mar, the next unbearable thing you want to do, I'll escort you to with a smile on my face and I won't complain"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."   
  
"Great, Saturday night we are going back to see Fille."  
  
Sam covered his face with his pillow and let out a silent scream before looking at her again. He then gave Mara the biggest fake smile he'd ever used.  
  
"Great can't wait. I'm really looking forward to it." He replied in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"Good night Sam." Mara chuckled.  
  
"Good night Mara."  
  
Sam woke up a few hours later, turned his bedside lamp on and watched Mara peacefully sleeping. In slumber, Mara was almost angelic, he thought as she hugged Tedzy a little tighter and mumbled something. Josh had asked him earlier what he had missed seeing the most. While Sam reflected on the question, he was surprised that the list was not nearly as vast as he thought it would be. Sam loved words. He loved playing with them and arranging them just so. He knew he had a gift and was proud of it. Yet he didn't miss the printed word. He missed watching Mara sleep, Donna's sympathetic smile, Ginger rolling her eyes at him, Leo's half smile and nod of approval and the look in Mara's eyes before she pushed him down to have her way with him.  
  
He could live without ever being able to read another book, drive himself around or watch CSPAN but the thought of never seeing Mara again, not being able watch her walk down the aisle or see their first born haunted him. To say he was thrilled beyond belief to shake this demon was an understatement.  
  
  
  



	3. Fooling Around

After leaving a meeting on the Hill, Sam decided to stop by and spend a few minutes with Mara. He'd wrapped up the support he was sent to get and figured he deserved an hour off. After a week of steady rain, the sun was shinning and the weather was quite pleasant.   
  
Ten minutes after leaving Senator Wells office, Sam was riding the elevator up to the Embassy's sixth floor.  
  
"Hey, Leslie. Is she free?"  
  
"Yeah. Go on in."  
  
When Sam opened the door, he thought she was hard at work, bent over her desk studiously working. Once he was standing beside her desk, he realized what she was working very hard on was colouring `Tigger' falling down from a tree on to a blanket held by all the 100 acre woods gang.  
  
"Slow day?"  
  
"Yeah, I've done four of these so far. Eeyore standing on his head cracks me up."  
  
Sam flipped thru the pages admiring her art work. "Very nice, little girl. You even stayed inside the lines. If I had one, you'd get a gold star."  
  
"Are you here to mock me or do you need something?"  
  
"I'm taking a break, but hey, if I can mock you at the same time, it's a bonus. Give me something to colour."  
  
They sat in companionable silence for fifteen minutes snatching pencil crayons out of each others hands, colouring their own pictures. Sam was happy with his picture of Tigger sticking out his   
tongue. Mara told him he should have it framed and put it in his office.   
  
"It's really nice out, do you want to go walk around the Tidal Basin?"  
  
"Sure, the cherry blossoms must be in full bloom by now. Do I need my jacket?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
They started walking towards the Tidal Basin. Washington in the spring was gorgeous. Everywhere you looked cherry blossom petals carpeted the ground. Mara had to admit she liked the cherry blossoms more than Ottawa's tulips.  
  
"I know you are having your girls night out tonight. Is it at the house?"  
  
"No, we're doing it in the residence. Margaret is bringing Ben and Jerry's and Donna made my ultimate nacho dip and is bringing the chips. I'm going to leave at about four, go home and make some caramel brownies. I think I'll bring some baguettes, cheese and some cold cuts with me too. CJ was bringing cheese balls and some other chicken thing she was raving about and Ginger was going to pick up a bunch of candy. Abbey asked for Jelly Belly's and I put in my order for Good & Plenty. We invited Zoey, but I don't know if she's coming or not."  
  
"You know it's not fair that you are leaving me alone to forage for food."  
  
"Donna made an extra dip for you and Josh and I'll leave you some brownies. So don't give me that look."  
  
"If there are any cheese balls left, bring them home for me."  
  
"You know one would think that I never feed you. So what are you doing this afternoon?"  
  
"Donna and I are working on P.E.I."  
  
"You know Sam, you guys still need to put more money in to education. I can't get over how expensive it is to go to University here. It's insane. While you're at it, you might also want to consider this little thing called health care. No one should be forced to make a decision between eating or buying medicine."  
  
"Tell you what, Mar, to start,figure out a way to deal with the greedy HMO's and then ask me again."   
  
"Just bulldoze over them."  
  
"Mara, to get the kids health bill through Congress we had to give millions to erectile dysfunction studies. I wish it was that simple, but it isn't .."  
  
"Sam, the problem is you guys don't have the guts to do it. You've got to play to win. You should have gone public, stating negotiations were going well, however the funding you had hoped to ear mark for autism is now going to finding a cure for erectile dysfunction. You name whoever insisted upon it and say that he cares more about erectile dysfunction than the health and welfare of our children. Jed wants to be reelected more than he wants to change the lives of Americans."  
  
"Whoa, who's side are you on again?"  
  
"I'm on the side of the mother who I ran into at GW. She was in tears because she was going to have to take out a third mortgage to pay for her son's second round of chemo. I quietly stepped in and gave the hospital money for the treatment, but I can't do that for everyone."  
  
"I agree Mara, but I'm in no position to do anything about it. You know who's case you should be getting on."  
  
"I intend to Sam, but you are in a position to do something about it. You may not be the decision maker, but you can bug the hell out of Jed until he does something. I think I'll get Abbey on board tonight."  
  
"Remind me that you should never be bored because you have too much time to think."  
  
"A mind is a terrible thing to waste Samuel and you can never get a missed opportunity back.." 

  
"So what cultural activity are you dragging me to next? I'm telling you right now, I refuse to do opera, "Sam said to change the topic. It really irritated him when Mara told him he wasn't doing enough.  
  
"I hate opera too. You'll be happy to know that there is nothing I'm eager to see. Maybe we can go to a movie Friday night."  
  
"Actually, you know what I'd rather do? I'd rather spend the night walking around the monuments with you. I was trying to recall what the Jefferson monument looked like at night and all I kept seeing was you in that red dress."  
  
"That because I'm prettier than Thomas," Mara laughed.  
  
"So have you talked to Cheryl lately? I thought she was supposed to be down here a month ago," Sam asked, ignoring her ego.  
  
"She agreed to stay until Parliament goes into summer recess. Frankly, I'm glad because I don't really need her with Leslie. I don't need two assistants and I'm not sending Leslie back to her old   
job. I need to find something for her to do. Did Toby mention that Mandy was coming to town for the weekend?"  
  
"No, he just told me that we had to get everything done by Friday and he was putting me on call because he was unavailable all weekend long. I wish I knew why, I could have given him a harder time."  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"What? Toby makes me miserable and I can't pay him back? Sorry, but it's hard to have fun at Toby's expense, so I must take advantage of every opportunity I'm given."  
  
Before Mara could answer Sam, her cell phone rang. Leslie transferred a call and Mara didn't say much other than thank you before hanging up."  
  
"You've got to get back to the office right."  
  
"No, that was Lily. All our guests have passed vetting and we can send out the wedding invitations. I guess I better finish putting the ribbons on them."  
  
"You know there is just something so wrong about having to vet our guests."  


"I know. I was actually wondering if Abbey would let my Mom pass. Not that I really care if she's there."  
  
"Mara!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really don't care if she is there. Actually I'd probably have more fun if she wasn't. Oh and Daddy dearest is lucky I'm still speaking to him."  
  
"I can't believe he told you he couldn't commit to walking you down the aisle because of work," Sam responded.  
  
"I wanted to jump through the phone and strangle him to death. I've never used expletives when talking to him, but I think I used every swear word I know. I called his secretary and told her to ink the weekend off and then set Dani after him."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be there to walk you down the aisle. Even if Dani has to hog tie him."  
  
"Oh, he'll be there, but I don't want him walking me down the aisle. I'm going to ask Jed to do it. He'll consider it the honour and special moment it is suppose to be."  
  
"Do you really think we'll be able to do this without the press finding out?"  
  
"Never underestimate the cunning and guile of CJ."  
  
"True, especially since she cares about us. Are you sure you don't want me to plan a honeymoon?"  
  
"Sam, there's nothing to plan in Anguilla. I own the house so it's always ready and we couldn't go anywhere more private."   
  
"I know, I just don't want you to think I'm not willing to help with the plans. I mean Abbey and you have planned everything and you made the invitations, I've really done nothing."  
  
"Sam, you ask if I need help which is all that matters to me. I wouldn't mind being able to show off on the dance floor. I know you are great at waltzing how about the Tango or Samba or Swing dancing?"  
  
"I can bluff my way through a Tango."  
  
"Would you let me teach you then?"  
  
"Hmm, being forced to keep you in my arms is such a sacrifice. For you though, I guess I could handle it."  
  
"Cute, Samuel."  
  
"I know. So, when are you going to Toronto to speak at your school?"  
  
"Two weeks before our wedding. Sam, I still haven't found a dress. We are getting married in exactly a month and I have nothing to wear."  
  
"Mara, you are putting so much pressure on yourself to find the perfect dress. You're going to end up with an ulcer. All that matters to me is that you walk down the aisle and say `I do'. Stop worrying about it. Put all thoughts of a dress out of your mind for a few days, then go look for a dress you love. Not a dress you think I'll love or what you think is the ideal fairy tale princess dress. I don't even care what colour it is. You've looked spectacular in every dress I've ever seen you in. Buy the first thing that jumps out and says `I'd look great on you'. Heck, I'd be happy to see you in the beige dress."  
  
Mara laughed. "Sam, there is no way in hell I'd wear that beige dress inside a church. God would strike me with lightening and send me straight to hell. I just don't understand why this is so impossible. Do you know how many bridal magazine's Donna has bought me and I've looked at everyone of them. I've gone searching on the net and I think I've hit every store in the beltway. Why is it so damn hard to find something simple and elegant that's comfortable? "  
  
Sam put his arms around her and gave her a hug. "Mara, you are getting more agitated and frustrated with every second. Relax! The last thing I want is for you to be wishing you didn't have to go to the wedding at all. Why don't you ask Donna, CJ and Abbey to find you five dresses each and just pick one."  
  
"Sam, how pathetic am I if I can't even find my own wedding gown?"  
  
"Mara, celebrities have stylist do these things for them all the time. I just want you to stop treating this like it is a life or death situation. I came out of a coma for you. Now that was life and death. You put your life on hold to sit by my bedside. I, Samuel Norman Seaborn, take you, Mara Whitford, to be my lawfully wedded wife. That's what's real, that's what matters. It's not the dress, the reception or the flowers. Hell, it's not even the presence of our family and friends. It's the vows we make before God and to each other that counts. I promise you that if you walk down the aisle in jeans, I'll think you are just as magnificent and beautiful as if you walked down in a forty thousand dollar wedding gown with a train as long as The Mall. All I want to see is those brilliant emerald eyes and that smile that stops my heart. Now, promise me you'll stop freaking out about a few pieces of white fabric sewn together."  
  
"You know I hate it when you simplify my problems," Mara said as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight. 

  
"Only because you know I'm right. Now make the promise."  
  
"I'll stop freaking out about a dress," Mara muttered.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"You shouldn't, cause I don't believe myself. I may be able to worry less Sam, but this is going to eat away at me until I find something."  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
"Just one of my many charms." Mara laughed.  
  
"I don't know if I want to smack you or kiss you?"  
  
"Simple, do you want to be kissed back or slapped hard, but honestly, after such a declaration, I'm more tempted to kiss you right now."  
  
Sam looked around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them, pulled her into his lap and gave her a kiss that left them both breathless. Mara returned the kiss and before they knew it they were reclined on the grass making out like a couple of teenagers.   
  
"Sam?"  
  
Sam and Mara whispered 'busted' to each other worrying who had discovered them. Mara was literally cringing before she opened her eyes. Sam sat up and made eye contact with Congresswoman Andrea Wyatt.  
  
"Oh thank God. Hi, Andi."  
  
Mara finally sat up and gave Andi her most innocent smile. "Hi Andrea. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wish I was here to roll around in the grass like you two, but I'm just getting some exercise. You do both realize how stupid that just was. Nice way to try to keep your relationship a secret there, guys."   
  
"'We were trying to keep my mind off my futile search for a wedding dress and sort of got carried away."  
  
"I'll say. Both of you know better and just imagine the trouble you'd be in if I were CJ."  
  
Both of them cringed at that thought. Mara hastily straightened out her top and retrieved her shoe that had slipped off. Sam tucked his shirt back inside his pants and fixed his tie. They both stood up and told Andi she'd have to come over for dinner one night. Andi accepted and reminded them to act like politicians not horny co-eds. Sam and Mara decided the better get back to work and went their separate ways. Mara was so bored she left the office at two. By 6:30, she had made double portions of brownies, crab dip, mini pizzas and created a vegetable and cheese platter. She left a note for Sam and grabbed her PJ's, pillow and Tedzy.  
  
Sam and Josh arrived at Sam's place a little after eight. Josh went straight to the kitchen to see what there was to eat and let Sam know there was a note for him. Sam read the note and smiled. He wasn't thrilled that Mara was spending the night, but he could console himself with her crab dip that he loved.  
  
"Oh cool! Mini pizza's! There are baguettes, lunch meat and cheese, and we've got the nacho dip and caramel fudge brownies. What are you trying to hide there buddy?"  
  
"Mara made crab dip just for me."  
  
"You're lying, but that's okay, I'm not crazy about crab dip. So how many beers am I allowed to have?"  
  
"Donna cut you off at two, I told her I'd stop you at three."  
  
"I can live with three beers. There a game on tonight?"  
  
"On Thursday? No, Josh. I thought you wanted to watch `Survivor'."   
  
"Yeah, then I won't have to watch it on tape later. It's a good show, Sam."  
  
"It's not, Josh. It's a train wreck that you can't stop watching. "  
  
"Sam, it's entertainment. Do you ever think who would be kicked off first out of our gang?"  
  
"You would go first followed by the President and Donna would outwit, outlast and what ever the other thing is."  
  
"It's outplay, Sam. You really think Donna would win?"  
  
"It would be Donna and CJ in the final and we'd vote for Donna because she doesn't slap us upside the head."  
  
"True. Hey, have you and Mara ever played the celebrity sex game?" Josh asked as he shoved a pizza in his mouth.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know if I ever get a chance to met Nicole Kidman, Donna won't mind if I sleep with her."  
  
"Like Nicole would ever sleep with you, Josh."  
  
"Hey! That's not the point. Have you?"  
  
"No, Mara is perfectly happy with me as I am with her. Besides, with Mara that could be a dangerous game. She knows too many people."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Donna wanted George Clooney."  
  
"Her and more than half the women in the world. Mara's met him before, she said he had a great sense of humour, but he wasn't her type." 

"I figured Mara's type would be any guy that didn't run shrieking away from her," Josh teased.  
  
"I'll tell her you said that." Sam teased back.  
  
"Sam, she's gotta drive you crazy."  
  
"Yes, on a daily basis, but as she would say, 'It's all part of her charm.' I'm use to it now, so I ignore most of it. She never admits she's wrong, she always has to have the last word, I'm always   
tripping over her shoes, she's so grumpy in the morning, she's pretty rigid about her bed time, she's always giving me the evil eye, she won't take no for an answer, her feet are always so cold in bed, not to mention she keeps the room at an arctic temperature and I could go on and on."  
  
"But..."Josh added with a smirk.  
  
"She makes me want to wake up every morning, she challenges me at every turn and she loves me like no one has ever loved me before. Imagine knowing that the woman you love, loves you more than she wants her next breath. It's the greatest feeling in the world. Well, I guess I don't need to tell you that."  
  
"Sam, if you had died, the Mara we all know would have died with you. She would have forced herself to go on living and people who didn't know her well would say she was coping. The rest of us would know that every night she'd be praying to join you. Heck, we watched her die a little bit every day that you didn't wake up. Donna would be sad for a long time, but she would go on and eventually live a happy life. Maybe the bond you and Mara share will happen over time for   
Donna and I, but it's not there yet."  
  
"Donna's your `it' girl, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, one day, if she hasn't killed me, we'll get married and have kids, but we'll never be described as one of those grand, passionate, one for the ages romances. That's you guys."  
  
"You know she still doesn't have a wedding dress and it's going to give her an ulcer."  
  
"Holy cow, what's she waiting for? The day before? Donna put a note on my calendar to bring my tux to the cleaners by the end of next week. I'm so glad you aren't making us get coordinating vests and bow ties."  
  
"Mara said she didn't care, so you know me, what ever involves the least amount of fuss. Actually, I know a way we can help Mara out. Wait right here."  
  
Sam ran upstairs to the study and came back down with the large hat box Mara was storing her hand made invitations in. Sam opened the box, found the rolls of organza ribbon and pulled out one of the invitations Mara had tied.  
  
"Umm Sam, I'm not very good at bows."  
  
"I'm not good at bows either but if we cut the right length of ribbon for her, it will save her time." Sam then realized that the invitation he pulled was Josh's.  
  
"Hey, this one is yours! Admire the pretty bow," Sam said as he untied it and pulled it right off the invitation. He brought in another pair of scissors and cut a proper piece of ribbon. He tossed   
a roll of ribbon as Josh handed him the scissors and the template ribbon.  
  
"Think you can handle the job?"  
  
"I don't know Sam, those two degrees I have were not in cutting," Josh replied sarcastically.  
  
Twenty minutes later, 80 ribbons were cut and Sam carefully put them back in the box.  
  
"So about your bachelor party..."  
  
"Josh, no strippers, no dancers, no porn of any shape or size. I want the President to be there and this can't become a press nightmare."  
  
"Yeah, CJ already laid down the law. Donna and I were actually thinking of throwing a Jack and Jill party. Donna thought renting a karioke machine would be fun and we could either hold it here and take care of all the details or in the Residence. Since the Correspondence dinner is the week before your wedding, we thought maybe that Sunday afternoon. I'll even get Mara's crab dip recipe off her."  
  
"Sounds like fun that won't get us in too much trouble. I'm all for it and I'm sure Mara will love the idea."  
  
"Good, Donna is going to bring it up tonight. Maybe she can borrow that killer white dress Ginger wore to the Valentine's Day Gala. It's white at least."  
  
"I can't believe she is having so much trouble. I mean she's looked at hundreds, one of them has to fit her."  
  
"I asked Donna if she looked at that Verna Wang, apparently her name is Vera not Verna and Donna said she found a few dresses she loved, but Mara was totally unimpressed." 

  
"She must have an exact idea of what she wants in her head and she hasn't seen it anywhere. You know, Mara never settles, so she won't buy it unless it's perfect."  
  
"Well, at this late stage of the game, she better learn how to settle or she'll be getting married in her leather pants."  
  
"What time is Survivor on?"  
  
Josh looked at his watch. "Now, put it on CBS."  
  
Sam couldn't get over how into the show Josh was. They all annoyed him and he'd never put up with them to win a million dollars. Josh was talking to the TV and Sam started laughing until Josh told him to stop disturbing him and take his laughter else where. Sam went into the kitchen , poured himself a big glass of milk and started eating the brownies. Killer wandered in and Sam shared half his brownie with him and poured a little milk on the counter that the cat quickly   
lapped up. Josh was still engrossed in his program when Sam went upstairs to get a book to read.  
  
***************************  
  
"Yo! Ginger! Stop hogging the cheese balls," Mara yelled.  
  
Ginger made a face at Mara, put a few more on her plate and begrudgingly passed them in Mara's direction. CJ and Carol were laughing about some typo's in her final briefing, while Donna was   
pouring wine for Abbey and herself.  
  
"Mara, have you tried Kleinfeld's? My best friend from College got her dress there. They must have at least a thousand dresses," Bonnie asked.  
  
"Hey, I'd go up with you if you want Mara,"CJ offered.  
  
"Sam suggested I ask each of you to find me five dresses and just pick one. I'm so sick of looking for a wedding dress."  
  
"What about a vintage dress, Mar? Did you grandmother keep hers?"  
  
"Not my style at all. My Mom's was this super busy, puffy monstrosity. Sue's was nice but also not my style."  
  
"You're welcome to mine Mara, and my feelings won't be hurt when you declare it not your style either," Abbey offered.  
  
"Do you have a picture of it?"  
  
"Actually, I can go one better. I have the dress here. It was sent by mistake last month."  
  
"Go try it on, Mara, then we can all laugh at you," CJ ordered.  
  
"Watch it ,Claudia Jean," Abbey teased.  
  
Mara followed Abbey upstairs and flopped down on the bed. "This should look good with the black bra I'm wearing."  
  
Abbey laughed, "It won't show through. The dress is really two dresses, the bottom layer was peau de soie and then a lace shell went over it. I wore black underneath on my wedding day. I wanted to see the look on Jed's face. It was priceless."  
  
When Abbey turned around, Mara had slid out of her clothes and was standing by the mirror adjusting the straps on her bra. If Abbey didn't love her so much, she'd hate Mara for her perfect hard body that didn't require an ounce of effort on Mara's part.   
  
"Mara, I never looked that good. It should be a sin that you get to look that amazing."  
  
"Thanks, but you look amazing yourself. You're almost ten years older than my Mom and you look a lot better than she does."  
  
"Thank you, now raise your arms and close your eyes."   
  
Abbey slipped the dress over Mara's head and buttoned every third back button. She looked in to the mirror and sighed.   
  
"Oh Mara, look."  
  
Mara opened her eyes and gasped. The dress would have to be taken in a bit at the waist but otherwise it fit her perfectly. The sleeveless dress had two inch wide straps, a deep rounded neckline that didn't show too much cleavage and the bodice clung to Mara's curves before gradually flaring out.  
  
"Abbey , I love it, it's exactly what I wanted, a dress that is simple, elegant and makes me look like a million bucks.."  
  
"There is no sense in putting the lace over it, the dress is perfect, a little plain but perfect. It will have to be taken in. Let me do up all the buttons, it might help."  
  
"Do you have your veil?"  
  
"I'll look after I'm finished here. If I were you, I'd add some beads to the bottom of the dress. I loved the floral bead detailing at the bottom of the dress Donna wore to the Valentine's Day Gala."  
  
"Maybe I can find beads that are a periwinkle blue with purple undertones. They'd look pretty across the bottom."  
  
"They would, just a few more buttons. I never minded that there were so many buttons on this dress because I never had to do them up before."  
  
"How many are there?"   
  
"Sixty five. There, that's better. Now turn around, Mara."  
  
Abbey adjusted the dress on Mara's shoulders as she had the strap seam beyond her shoulders. She had Mara turn to the mirror again and gathered a couple of inches of the fabric in the back.  
  
"There, that's how it should be."  
  
Mara was now showing more cleavage than before. Not that she really minded but it was a wedding dress so she wanted a motherly opinion. "Do you think I'm showing too much cleavage now?"  
  
"Mar, you have beautiful breasts, I don't see the harm in showing them off. Honestly, if I didn't know you, I wouldn't be commenting that you were showing too much cleavage in a church. It's not a J. Lo dress. Let me pin you in."  
  
Abbey called to the Secret Service agent that was outside the Presidential bedroom door and asked him to bring in her sewing basket from the sitting room since she had the material the way she wanted it.   
  
Abbey thanked him and looked in the box for her veil. It was tucked away underneath some tissue paper and was a little crushed but it would do for the total look.  
  
"Oh my God, I look like a bride," Mara exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, with the veil on, there is no doubt that you are in wedding attire. You look breathtaking, Sweetie."   
  
"Thank you so much for lending this to me, Abbey. Both my parents are morons, would you please be my mother of the bride?"  
  
"Oh Honey, I'd be honoured." Abbey tried to fix the veil a little more as she continued to speak. "Mara, I really do think of you as my daughter. I'm so proud of the woman you've become. I feel the same joy I did when Elizabeth got married. You know, I never figured one of my girls would want to wear my wedding dress, so I'm really touched that you will. I love you, kiddo."   
  
Mara brushed a few tears away from her eyes and turned to give Abbey a long hug. "You mean so much to me, Abbey. I really do think of you as my mother. When you left the house, I missed you. So did Sam actually. He thinks of you as his second mother. We both love you a lot. Thanks for being so wonderful to us."  
  
"Now you're going to make me cry. I need a drink and I'm sure CJ is thinking my dress was so awful you jumped off the balcony. We'll stop by the study to show Jed and then go back to the girls." 

  
Jed thought Mara looked perfect and spent five minutes arguing with Abbey that it could not possibly be her dress since hers was lace. Abbey finally brought down the shell of her dress, called Jed `Jethro' and demanded an apology. Mara really hoped she'd never bicker with Sam like after they were married. It seemed that Jed and Abbey argued about silly things most of the time.  
  
Everyone agreed that Mara looked beautiful. CJ apologized to Abbey for making fun of her dress and Donna breathed a sigh of relief since she was panicking almost as much as Mara about the lack of a wedding dress. Mara didn't want to take the dress off and only relented when Ginger reminded her red wine was open and Donna got clumsy when drunk. Mara changed and went back to the living room.  
  
"I guess your Mom must be thrilled that you are marrying Sam." Bonnie said.  
  
"You would think, but actually she was not thrilled about Sam at all. She said he was unsuitable."  
  
"Unsuitable? Is she insane? Sam is any Mother's dream catch for her daughter. He's cute, intelligent, considerate, devoted, loyal and honest. What more could anyone ask for?" Ginger's righteous indignation made everyone laugh but Mara thought it was adorable.  
  
"Just in case you didn't notice it Mara, Ginger has a huge crush on your fiancee," Bonnie laughed.  
  
In a matter of seconds Ginger's face matched her hair and she was giving Bonnie the death glare. Donna found this quite amusing as did Carol. Abbey, Mara and CJ just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well, we all had crushes on Sam at the beginning. I wasn't the one having dreams about him though," Ginger finally retorted.  
  
"Ginger!" Carol hissed without thinking.  
  
"Carol, what have I told you about holding out on me? You know I would have found it quite amusing analyzing those dreams," CJ giggled.  
  
Bonnie started laughing which caused Carol to turn on her. "Hmm, who was it that said the ideal way to eat a hot fudge sundae was off of Sam's stomach? Oh yeah, it was Bonnie," Carol replied smugly.  
  
"Whoa guys, before this turns into a grade school brawl, I'm just going to assume that you've all lusted after, dreamed about or verbally sexually harassed my Sammy."  
  
"I certainly hope I'm exempt from that generalization," Abbey added.  
  
"Please, Abbey, how many times have you told Sam, `if you were only ten years younger and not married to Jethro'?"  
  
"Just harmless flirting, Mara," Abbey answered, taking a long sip of wine.  
  
"Mara, what would you think of a Jack and Jill shower the Sunday before your wedding? I thought we could take care of all the details and hold it either at your place or Abbey graciously offered the residence," Donna asked.  
  
"I think it would be fun. I'm so not thrilled with male strippers. I know Sam really wants Jed to be there and he was going to let Josh know that there couldn't be any strippers. It sounds great to me. I'll happily make anything you want me to."  
  
"I might want a recipe or two but you are not lifting a finger."  
  
"Donna, lets do it at Mara's. I'm happy to get out of here when I can and Mara's is the only place Jed and I are allowed to go to with no notice. We can go to an early mass and Mara and Sam could stay away for a few hours until we are finished."  
  
"We'll come over to your office this week for a planning session, Abbey," CJ added.  
  
"What about games, Mara?" Margaret asked.  
  
"You know I like them, especially Taboo. Why?"  
  
"How about Truth and Dare?"  
  
"I hate the dare part, but I don't mind the truth."  
  
"Kay."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling I should be scared, Margaret?"  
  
Rather than responding, Margaret just laughed evilly, then gave her an `I'm perfectly innocent' impression.  
  
"Anyone you want to invite besides Dani and Cheryl?" CJ inquired.  
  
"I'd like Leslie to be there."  
  
The gathering continued for a few more hours until everyone had left in cabs at Abbey's insistence. Mara helped clean up, marveling at how many bottles of wine they'd gone through without getting noticeably drunk. Abbey put all the left overs in containers for Mara to bring   
home to Sam. Mara was lying across the foot of the bed, while Abbey rested her back against the headboard. The conversation had turned from movies to weddings and what made a wedding fun or a bore.  
  
"O.K. Mara, get out of my bed so I can get some sleep," Jed ordered.  
  
"I'm going. Geez, could you have been anymore subtle," Mara laughed.  
  
*****************************  
  
On Saturday night, Mara left Sam in the living room and went upstairs to get more work done on her status reports. She had intelligence reports scattered all over her bed as she was working her way backwards through the alphabet. Sam came upstairs to see why she was swearing. 

  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't find Romania. I had it just a minute ago and now, I can't find the bloody file!"  
  
"What's it look like?"  
  
"It's a beige folder with one of my flowers drawn on the cover in green."  
  
Sam started looking at the files at the bottom of the bed, before walking over to his side of the bed and picking up a file from the floor."  
  
"Could it be this white folder with no flower and Romania written on it?" Sam asked with a smirk  
  
"Where was it?"  
  
"On the floor."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, oh. You know, if you worked at a desk like a normal person instead of spreading files all over our bed, you might not misplace things. I really don't think watching `Trading Spaces' at the same time is helping your concentration either."  
  
Mara gave Sam her death glare. "Who the hell asked you? I've been working like this for thirty years and I'm an Ambassador, so I guess my system works."  
  
Sam knew that at this point, no matter what he said, he'd be in trouble. He figured as long as he was going to be in trouble, he may as well give Mara a piece of his mind.  
  
"Your system may work for you, but that doesn't make it efficient or conducive to work. You should be at about M and yet you are only at R. You're mad at me because you know I'm right. Well guess what, Mara, I'm right a lot so you just have to deal with it."  
  
"Enjoy the couch, you jerk," Mara hissed.  
  
Sam knew she had spoken her last words to him until Monday night. He called Abbey and let her know that he wasn't going to be at Sunday brunch and told her why Mara was mad at him.   
Abbey teased Sam about having to make her madder and told him to enjoy the silence. Sam fully intended on doing just that. He never worried when Mara got that mad at him since he knew it would blow over in a day or two. He treated the time as a mini vacation without having to ever leave home. The only negative about Mara not talking to him was the fact that he had to feed himself. He ate leftovers from the girls party for lunch on Sunday and ate the remaining   
brownies for dinner.  
  
****************  
  
Sam walked passed Toby's office Monday morning and had to do a double take. Toby appeared to be grinning from ear to ear. Sam looked a third time and confirmed that Mr. Grumpy was indeed in one hell of a good mood, obviously still feeling the after effects of a weekend   
with Mandy.  
  
"Well, one of us got some this weekend and it sure the hell wasn't me."  
  
"Sam, get out," Toby replied, but he was still smiling.  
  
"Hmm, you didn't just get some, you got a whole lot of something something."  
  
"Sam, get out now before I hurt you. Go work on a speech would ya."  
  
Sam walked away slowly muttering 'Toby and Mandy sitting in a tree k i s s i n g until Toby beaned him with one of his pink rubber balls. Sam chuckled and wondered how else he could annoy Toby today.   
  
Toby picked up a brief and started reading it until his mind wandered back to his weekend. From the moment he picked up Mandy at Dulles, until he parked the car they were locked in a bitter fight about the long arm of democracy. Mandy called him a few choice names on the way up the stairs to his apartment that Toby reciprocated. The second he closed the door they went at each other with reckless abandonment, clothes torn, a table knocked over and moans of pleasure as they made love on the floor. When Mandy rolled off him and ordered "Tobias! Bed! Now!" he jumped and followed her orders. They didn't leave the apartment until very early Monday morning when Toby dropped Mandy off at the airport and went to work. They'd see each other again at the wedding. For the first time, he was actually looking forward to going to a wedding and wished it was next weekend not a month away.  
  
Sam looked over at Toby who was still smiling and grinned. He was going to have some fun this week, if Toby didn't dismember him before it was over.  
  



	4. Jack and Jill

Mara had slipped into the Correspondence Dinner just in time to hear Jed's speech. She'd heard it so many times, she could have delivered it herself. All of the jokes worked except one, and Jed went to one of Donna's dead audience jokes, that got the loudest laughter of the evening. She watched Sam pour on the charm with the steady stream of female reporters who stopped by the table to flirt with him. She was watching Sam so intently that she didn't notice Josh slide up next to her. 

"Are we feeling a little green, Madame Ambassador?" 

"Hey, One Fry. Jealous of what? None of these women are even in my league. Besides, I know whose bed he's sleeping in tonight and every night after that. Donna's joke rocked." 

"Yeah, she did good. I wish I could have invited her." 

"Why don't you call her right now and tell her just that. Don't forget the little things, Josh. They're what really matter. The grand gestures are for getting you out of the dog house. Sam had this whole scenario planned out for proposing to me and it dawned on him that he didn't need the candles, food, music or a ten page speech. He just brought me back to the place we first met and said 'I love you - will you marry me'. He kept it simple, Josh, and it meant more to me than the big production ever could." 

"Excuse me. I have a call to make. Why don't you go rescue Sam." 

Mara sauntered over towards Sam, stopping every few minutes to say hello to someone who had called out to her. She made a point of chatting with members of the Canadian Press who made her laugh by suggesting she treat them to dinner and a comedy routine. She compromised and promised them a lunch at the Embassy. Sam was talking to Danny and two women she didn't recognize. 

"Daniel, Samuel, how are you this evening?" 

"Madame Ambassador, how nice to see you," Danny replied. 

"Mara, it is a pleasure to see you again," Sam added, taking in the little black lace dress and the shoes of death. 

"I'm sorry ladies, I don't believe to have made your acquaintance." 

"Hi, I'm Marcy Connors from the Chicago Sun Times, and this is Evelyn Robeiro from the Detroit Standard." 

"Nice to met you." 

"Mara, I was just heading to the bar, can I get you anything?" 

"Thanks Sam, I'll have a JD on the rocks." 

Sam looked at her funny, that was his usual drink not hers. "Be right back." 

Danny excused himself a few moments later, leaving Mara standing with the two women. She sat down in what she knew was Sam's chair and sighed when the women joined her. 

"Ambassador, do you happen to know if Sam is seeing anyone?" 

"Evelyn!" 

"Marcy, the Ambassador isn't blind, I'm sure she can understand why Sam is one of the capital's most eligible bachlor." 

Mara couldn't help laughing. "I'm sorry, I don't feel comfortable commenting on the personal lives of my friends" 

Marcy laughed. "I admire that, Ma'am. You have to admit it though, he is cute." 

"Yes, I have to agree with you on that." 

"Ladies, what are we discussing?" Sam asked, sitting down beside Mara. 

Mara grinned when she noticed Sam had ordered a cranberry and vodka. "We were actually talking about how handsome you are." Mara quipped. 

Sam blushed and Marcy and Evelyn turned crimson and quickly made an excuse to leave the table. Mara made sure no one was in ear shot and dropped her voice to a near whisper. "Evelyn wants to date you and Marcy thinks you are cute. They didn't give me a chance to say that I thought you were sexy as hell and I wish I could have my way with you on the dais." 

"I'm afraid, Madame Ambassador, that my fiancée would kill me if I had sex with you. Not that you wouldn't be worthy of dying for, but still." 

"Ah, she's a nasty wench is she?" 

"You don't know the half of it," Sam teased. 

"Sam, what are you doing with a woman who sounds like a shrew?" 

"I ask myself that sometimes. The problem is I love her with all my heart and even when she's making me miserable, there's no other place I rather be." 

"Oh, Sam." 

"Think anyone will notice if we leave?" 

"Ask me if I care if they notice. Let's go." 

Josh was just reentering the ballroom when he noticed Sam and Mara slipping out the back way. Donna seemed touched that he called to let her know he wished she was there and teased him about taking her comedy skills on the road. Josh found the President and excused himself on the grounds that he had work to do for the "Jack and Jill" shower. Half an hour later, he was using his key to get into Donna's apartment. Donna was sitting on the couch waiting for him. 

"I knew you'd come over." 

"Hey, you said you were wearing a red see through teddy." 

"Well, I lied. Since you are up, get me a bottle of water from the fridge." 

Josh handed her the water and leaned over to kiss her. He ended up kissing a yellow legal pad instead. 

"Hey!" 

"Josh, I didn't want you over here for a booty call. I want to go over the details for the party tomorrow." 

"But... You implied... You said." 

"Josh, if I had told you to come over to work on last minute details, would you have?" 

"No" 

"I rest my case. Now, this is the list of everything you have to do in the morning and underneath is what you need to have in your car and bring to Sam and Mara's by noon at the latest." 

"Dooonnnaaaaa!" 

"Josh, do you really think whining is going to make me change my mind? Now, read that list." 

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. If this is how you are going to treat me, I'm going home to take a very cold shower. You are evil to the core, Donna." 

"Thank you. I know. Good night, Joshua." 

Donna gave him a quick kiss and sent him on his way. She decided to prepare a few of the food items in advance and went to bed with the list of songs in the karioke machine. 

******************* 

When the alarm went off Sunday morning, Mara groaned, turned it off and rolled over to snuggle up to Sam. She wasn't very happy to discover he wasn't in bed. She screamed for him at the top of her lungs. Killer came dashing in to the room with his toy mouse in his mouth, pounced on the bed and dropped it at her hand. Without looking she tossed it out the room and laughed as Killer charged after it. 

"You bellowed?" Sam asked from the door. 

"Yeah, get your butt back in to bed this instant." 

"I was just about to make breakfast. They want us out of the house remember." 

"Screw breakfast. It's my house and I'm not ready to get out of bed. Now get back in here, I want to cuddle." 

"Mara." 

"Sam, do you really want me pissed at you less than a week before our wedding?" 

"Fine, let me go turn the oven off." 

Mara heard Sam muttering all the way down the stairs, but the only words she could make out were oppressive and dictator. She thought about Sam agreeing that she was a shrew and decided maybe she should go easy on him for a little while. When it took Sam longer than she thought to get back upstairs, she decided he knew she was evil and was still going to marry her so she screamed for him at the top of her lungs once more. 

"Mara, shut the hell up! I'll be there in a minute. If you call for me again, I'm not coming up period." 

She looked at her engagement ring and grinned, when Sam gave her attitude back they usually ended up locked in a fierce debate. She hadn't debated with Sam for over a month now. 

"Sam, be it resolved that a woman should be required to say 'obey' in her wedding vows, but not a man." 

"I'm taking the nay," he yelled back. 

"What the heck took you so long?" she asked when he entered the room with a mug of coffee. 

"I was hungry, so I had some cereal and made myself some coffee." Sam climbed back into bed and just got comfortable when Mara wrapped her arms around him, gave him a kiss and settled in his arms. 

********************** 

It was shortly after eleven when Donna arrived. She brought the food she made into the kitchen and heard laughter. She stood in the living room for a few minutes and heard Mara and Sam arguing about something. She climbed the stairs and stood at their open bedroom door and tried not to laugh. Mara was telling Sam that a wife's duty was to take care of her husband and that his wishes were more important than her own. 

"Mara, if you mean one word of that, Section B of the Sisterhood code demands that I strangle you. What the heck are you two doing here?" 

"Sam was being a rebel today and said he didn't want to move." 

"Hello? What planet to do think this is, Miss Lie-Like-a-Rug." 

Donna simply rolled her eyes, "Look, you can stay, but you can't leave the upstairs area until you are called for. Oh, and if you are going to argue, keep it down to a low roar." 

"I'm going to need some food if I have to stay up here for another three hours." 

"Fine, I'll make you a sandwich and bring it up. Now behave or I'll drag your butt out myself." 

"Hmm Chick fight! I'd pay good money to see that." 

Mara and Donna gave Sam a death glare and pounced on him before he could move. Mara was pinching his neck while Donna was yanking on his ear. 

"Uncle! I'm sorry! Owwww! Stop that! Umm Women rule, men drool." 

Donna started laughing and released her hold, while Mara squeezed a little harder before releasing his neck. 

"Damn it! That really hurt, Mar!" 

"I bet it did." 

"You know, in a week, that will be husband abuse." 

"It's not abuse, Sam. It's behaviour modification therapy." 

"What the hell? That's abuse, Mara, plain and simple." 

"Sam, will you ever mention the words 'chick fight' again?" 

"Not in your presence, that's for damn sure." 

"Then I've modified your behaviour, so it's BMT." 

"Donna, there is a sudden opening for a bride on Saturday. Are you interested?" 

"Depends, where is the honeymoon?" 

"Anguilla." 

"I, Donna, take you, Samuel...." 

"Ha! The two of you are just too funny. Blondy, go get me food and Spanky, go brush your teeth, you have coffee breath." 

"If we leave right now, Sam, we could be married in Vegas by the morning." 

"Kay, I'll go brush my teeth and meet you downstairs." 

"Donna, my sandwich won't make itself or walk up the stairs, so go rectify the situation," Mara ordered, ignoring the two comedians in front of her. 

"Mara, go make your own damn sandwich. I have better things to do," Donna replied and left the room. 

"I think I'm going to go work out for a while. I'll be back in time for the party. See ya," Sam kissed Mara on the cheek and fled before she could say or do anything. 

Mara was out of bed and dressed in five minutes. She picked up the phone and dialed the Ritz Carlton in Georgetown. She waited impatiently to be connected to Cheryl's room. She was just about to hang up when the line was picked up. 

"Hello." 

"Cheryl, what the hell were you doing?" 

"I just got out of the shower, do you mind?" 

"There is a phone in the bathroom, so why so long?" 

"I had to dry off before grabbing the phone on the other side of the room. I had a vision of slipping on this fine marble floor and cracking my head open." 

"Oh. The peasants rose up and revolted against me. I need someone to boss around. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." 

"Why must I suffer when you were the reason they revolted?" 

"That's what best friends are for. See ya." 

After making Donna laugh by announcing she knew when she was no longer wanted, Mara had her driver drop her off at the hotel. She had to wait for the concierge to put in a pass key to let her up to the fifth floor. She knocked on Cheryl's door and laughed when her friend opened the door with a plush white Ritz Carlton robe on and a towel wrapped around her head. 

"Geez, so nice of you to dress for the occasion." 

"Mara, get your skinny ass in here." 

Cheryl went back in to the bathroom and Mara went straight for the mini bar. She took out a bottle of coke and a little Polar Ice Vodka. She took a large gulp of coke and then poured the contents of the little vodka bottle in. She opened the food drawer and pulled out a twenty five dollar box of Swiss chocolate truffles. There were eight in the box. 

"Imagine 25 bucks for 8 chocolates. How come there aren't M&M's in here?" 

"I ate them all when I got in last night. Actually, Mar, do me a favour. Right across the street up a quarter of a block is a gas station. Could you get 5 of each type of M&M's. I refuse to let you pay $3 for each one. My card key is on the night table." 

"Card Key? Sorry, I don't touch those evil plastic cards." 

"For God's sake, Mara. I swear, some days you are worse than a two year old!" Cheryl came out of the bathroom, shoved the card key into her front pocket and pushed her towards the door. "Just don't touch your pocket until you are back in the hotel elevator with the door closed." 

"I suppose I'm paying for the M&M's." 

"Yeah, I can't afford M&M's on my paltry government salary." 

"Hello, I know what you make and it isn't paltry girl. You want to hear paltry, ask Donna how much she makes." 

"Yada, yada, yada! Just go get the M's, buy another bottle of coke to replace the one you are drinking and try not to get run over. Oh, and make it snappy." 

Cheryl turned around immediately and went back in to the bathroom, missing the look of righteous indignation on Mara's face. She made a few very loud sighs and commented on how Cheryl should be running stupid errands for her, not the other way around. 

"Aren't you gone yet?" Cheryl shouted. 

"Impertinent twit!" Mara exclaimed before leaving the room. 

On her way down the elevator, she wondered why everyone was annoying her today. It was as if they all woke up, checked their calendars and decided that today was a good day to give Mara a hard time. 

She was starving, which led her to spend $30 on junk food. She put her bag down in the elevator and let the door close as Cheryl instructed. Well it can't fall down the elevator shaft at least, she thought as she fished the card key out of her pocket. The card cooperated to activate the elevator but after the third try at Cheryl's door, she screamed in frustration and knocked loudly. 

"How could you have possibly lost the card Mara?" Cheryl asked as she opened the door. 

"I didn't loose the damn thing, it won't work." 

Cheryl snatched the card out of Mara's hand and tried it four times. The little red light refused to turn green. 

"I swear, Mara, you have some bizarre magnetic energy that feels compelled to ruin card keys." 

"Sure, blame me when it's the cards. I 'm telling you Cheryl, they are evil, those magnetic strips hold computer chips that are out to destroy me." 

"Get in here you goofball. What did you buy the store out?" 

"I'm starving, Donna wouldn't feed me." 

"I want to go to Sephora, thought we could grab a bite in Georgetown." 

"Can I finish my drink? You're wearing that to my party?" 

Cheryl frowned at Mara, "What's wrong with this outfit? I think I look pretty hot." 

Cheryl did look very good in a short deep pink slip dress. "You look great, but short little sun dresses require some behaviour modifications. You are severely limiting where you can sit" 

"I'll be fine. It's spring and it's 70 degrees, I'm dressed for the season. You are the one out of place in leather pants. Is that what you are wearing?" 

"Yeah, I might change my top but in pants I can sit anywhere." 

"You mean you can sit on Sam." 

"That too." 

Mara finished her drink and poured the contents of a box of 'Good & Plenty' into her mouth. She tossed a couple bags of M&M's and Skittles in her purse. Cheryl tried her second card key and slipped it into her purse when it worked. She replaced the candies she ate and the bottle of Coke Mara drank. 

"So, are you and Dani fighting again?" Cheryl asked as they were in the elevator. 

"Not yet. We haven't seen each other either though." 

"You know, now that she's in Ottawa, it's almost like you're back. I never realized just how alike the two of you were." 

"We are too much alike, that's the problem. Dani and I get along great when there is a border of some sorts between us. The 401 between Kingston and Ottawa and now the Canadian-US border. She just has to irritate me within the first 30 seconds. When I've tried ignoring her, she just escalates her behaviour until I yell at her. Why did you think we were fighting?" 

The conversation continued as they left the hotel and entered the limo. Mara let her driver know where they were going and turned her attention back to Cheryl. 

"Well?" 

"It was something she said on the plane last night. She wanted to know if you had asked me to be in your wedding party. I told her no, that you knew how much I hated being in wedding parties and that you asked me to be the MC instead. She said that you should have asked her anyway." 

"What? I'm going to kill her. She's the only person I know who hates being in wedding parties more than you. She's never even been in one. Heck, when I called to ask her to do a reading, I started by asking her to do me a favour and she said 'I'm not going to be a bridesmaid'. I can't believe she's trying to pull this injured party crap. She nearly killed Sam and....." 

"Mara take a deep breath. I told her that she had a nerve to say that when even I knew she didn't want to be in the wedding party. She made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to be asked and that she should be happy that you didn't try to guilt her into it like Mandy did to me." 

"I'm going to slap her in the face when I see her. I won't be able to hold myself back" 

"Mara, if I had known you were going to react this way, I wouldn't have told you. Come on, you can't let this ruin your party. I think she's jealous and hurt that you are so happy and that you've found someone as perfect as Sam. Hell, I've been envious when Sam kisses you or reaches over to play with your hair. I'm happy for you, but I can't help wishing it was me." 

"Sam is one in a billion. I blew up at him last Saturday night and didn't talk to him until Monday night and he acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary." 

"He probably enjoyed the silence," Cheryl teased. 

Mara swatted her best friend in the arm. "He did not! Sam loves the sound of my voice." 

"Sure, Mara, whatever you say," Cheryl laughed. 

"Keep it up Cheryl, and I'm going to cancel your companion credit card." 

"You'd never do that to me. So can I hear your vows?" 

"I haven't done them yet. I don't think I'm going to either. I want to be in the moment and just say what comes to mind." 

"Umm Hon, speaking your mind isn't always the best of ideas. Especially when it's your mind the words are coming from. I think the Boy Scouts have a point when they say 'Be prepared.' You might want to jot down something at least." 

"Don't worry, everything will work out. Did you say Leslie picked you up at the airport?" 

"Yeah she did. She called me Friday at the office and told me she was going to meet me at the airport. She was a little surprised that Dani was coming with me, but she was standing there waiting for us. It was a good thing Dani was with me because I didn't have a clue what she looked like. She's such a little thing for a girl with that much attitude. We left Dani at CJ's, then went for dessert and a coffee. I love that southern accent." 

"Yeah, I make her read my mail every morning because I like listening to the southern twang. I call her Scarlet to annoy her." 

"I'm not going to be your assistant when I leave the Hill am I?" 

"Umm no. Cherry I can't send Leslie back to her old job and even my ego can't justify needing two assistants. I haven't been happy with the passport office lately. The supervisor isn't doing his job, so I've given him a warning that things better improve or he's out of there, but I don't think my threat will be enough. I sort of need you to be my COS, but I haven't worked out the details yet," she replied cautiously. 

"Relax Mar, I'm not going to turn on you. The look of terror on your face was funny though. I like the sound of Chief of Staff. We're here." 

The girls arranged to meet Jack back in front of Sephora in an hour and a half. Mara's favourite part of going to Sephora was looking at all the multicolor bottles neatly lined on the glass shelves. She rarely bought anything, but she loved looking around the store. Cheryl picked up a few items before Mara dragged her away in search of food. She split a Greek Salad with Cheryl since she knew Donna was going to have enough food at the party to feed the 107th Airborne. 

They were on their way to meet Jack when Mara spotted a skirt she liked in a store window. She tried it on, decided it looked better on the hanger but found a barely there turquoise top that she just had to have. Cheryl tried talking her out of wearing it home, but once Mara made up her mind, no one could change it. 

"Well at least Sam will have fun playing with your back," Cheryl commented on the way back to the house." 

"Huh?" Mara mumbled lost in thought. 

"I said, Sam is going to be all over you during the party. He's not going to be able to resist your bare shoulders or your almost bare back. Aren't you worried those two thin ties are going to come undone?" 

"No, they'll stay. He'll be playing with my stomach too. He'll wrap his arm around me and rest his hands on my stomach while he kisses my shoulders." 

"Yup, I hate you both," Cheryl said sarcastically. 

Mara and Cheryl got out of the car just as Toby was arriving at the mansion. 

"Well, hello, sexy," Toby exclaimed as he came up behind them. 

"Thanks, Tobs," Mara replied. 

"Sorry, Mar. I meant Cheryl," Toby replied with a straight face. 

Cheryl started laughing and gave Toby a hug. "This man has great taste." 

"I don't know about that, Cheryl. He's seeing you sister." 

"We'll chalk that up to temporary insanity," Cheryl chuckled. 

"Sephora? What did you buy?" Ginger asked as she came along the sidewalk with Margaret. 

"Mara, you either need to get yourself a valet or build a parking garage. Parking around here is always hell." 

"I'll get right on that for you Margaret. Not," Mara laughed. 

Mara could hear laughter and music before she opened the door and found Sam tangoing Abbey across the living room floor. 

"Looks like they started without us," Margaret commented as she pushed Mara inside the door. 

"Hey, Sweetie. Sorry for bailing on you." 

"I was really annoying you that much?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, I'm here. Let the party begin," Mara exclaimed. 

********* 

After waving goodbye to their last guest, Sam and Mara retired to the couch, under strict orders not to help clean up. Mara drained the last few drops of her chocolate martini and made herself comfortable in Sam's arms. They could hear Donna, Abbey, Ginger and CJ reprising their earlier rendition of Lady Marmalade, which brought the house down. 

"That was fun. What was your favourite part?" Sam inquired. 

"Oh, without a doubt it was you as 'Mr. Rock Star'. Why on earth didn't you perform like that for me last time I was teasing you about how sexy Jon was?" 

"Apparently, I only have that in me after a few drinks," Sam chuckled. 

"Sam, you nearly gave me heart palpitations." 

Sam had unbuttoned most of his blue shirt and performed Creed's 'Arm's Wide Open'. He sang it to Mara, who was sitting on the floor and gave him her best attempt at a smoldering look. He knew from the look of Mara's face and the calls of 'Marry Me, Sam' from Donna and CJ that he was doing a pretty good job. Jed had done a medley of Sinatra's greatest hits, Bonnie, Carol and Ginger performed "My Boyfriends Back" and "Respect". CJ got a standing ovation for her sexy rendition of "You Made Me Love You". 

"I thought Josh was great with 'Devil in Disguise'," Sam declared. 

"Yeah, I had fun walking like an angel then going wild." 

"I knew you couldn't resist getting in on the act Mara," Josh added as he came up from putting bottles away in the wine cellar. 

"So what were your highlights from the 'Seaborn and Whitford All Star Review'?" Mara asked. 

"Cheryl and your sister were pretty funny as dueling Madonna's. Leslie did an amazing job at Patsy Cline's 'Crazy'. She sounded just like her. Toby's recitation of Green Eggs and Ham just cracked me up. I bet he didn't just memorize that for today either." 

"No, he's probably known it off by heart since childhood," Sam agreed. 

"Danny was pretty hilarious doing both parts of 'To All the Girls I Loved Before' and who knew Bonnie was Janet Jackson's twin," Josh added. 

"You were great, Mar, but we all knew you could sing, so it wasn't very surprising. My favourite was Ed and Larry doing 'Who Are You?'," Donna offered as she brought out the last few stuffed mushrooms. "Finish these. There aren't enough to wrap." 

"My vote goes to Leo and Margaret for 'You Don't Bring Me Flowers'. I loved Margaret's ad lib of you 'don't let me eat muffins' and Leo was too funny and too fast with 'cause you crash the e-mail'," Abbey shouted from the kitchen. . 

"I couldn't stop laughing through that entire song," Mara concurred. 

"Should I worry about Carol's selection of 'I Don't Like Mondays?" CJ asked as she popped in to steal another mushroom. 

"Nah, but CJ, can I tell you how much I love you for asking Dani to stay with you? I was dreading her staying. " 

"Mara, I knew if she stayed here we'd be visiting you in prison on Saturday instead of being at your wedding. I told her I missed her company and hoped I could talk her into staying with me. She's your sister, Mara, so I knew the ego stroking would work like a charm." 

"Thank God for the Whitford ego," Mara laughed. 

"What time is the rehearsal, Mara?" Donna asked from the kitchen. 

"Friday at eight at the church and then Abbey and Jed are graciously hosting the dinner immediately following in the private dining room." 

"It's our pleasure, Sweetie, as honorary parents." 

"Actually, can I get you all out her in the living room for a second. I'll be right back," Mara asked then dashed upstairs. She came downstairs a few minutes later with a large gift bag. 

"I know the tradition is to give out thank you gifts after the rehearsal dinner but most of you are here and I hate waiting to give gifts out. I insisted on choosing the gifts, but they do come from the bottom of Sam's heart too. If we listed everything we are thankful to you all for, Jed would need four terms in office so I'll try to be brief." 

Mara handed Ginger a small blue Tiffany's box. "Ginger, thanks for taking such amazing care of Sam and thank you for doing the second reading." 

"Wow! Tiffany's. No one has ever given me anything from Tiffany's before. I already love it. Oh My God! Sam, Mara, they are stunning, I love them and I love you both." 

Ginger's hands were shaking as she pulled out the earrings and replaced them with the brand new half a carat diamond stud earrings. 

Mara gave Donna a delicate pair of daisy shaped diamond earrings with a yellow diamond center that almost caused Donna to faint. She gave CJ two diamond hair clips that could be converted into pins. Sam gave Josh a plain white envelope that held entrance tickets for a week at the next years 'Mets Fantasy Baseball Camp'. Abbey looked at Mara strangely when she handed her a two truffle box of Godiva Chocolates and was astonished when she opened it to find one truffle and a family ring. 

"Oh Mara, I've always wanted one of these, but Jed never remembers. I've never seen one set like an eternity ring before and you were so smart to have it bezel set so I won't catch it on anything. Let's see. Me, Liz, Ellie, Zoey, You, Sam and Jed, it's going on my hand now and it's not coming off. Sam, how about you practice putting a band on." 

Sam slid the ring on the middle finger of her right hand and reduced her to tears by whispering thanks Mom, we love you. Abbey slapped Sam for making her cry and gave him a big hug. She wiped her tears away and gave Mara a long hug. 

"You spent entirely too much money, young lady." Abbey chastised. 

"Hey, I can't take it with me, so what better way to spend it than spoiling my family." 

"Mara, this is the coolest gift ever thanks again." 

"Just remember that Josh when you are making that best man's speech," Mara teased. 

"Oh Donna, there is a necklace that matches those earrings and Cartier will lend it to you for the day. They'll bring it to the church and the same person will pick it up here Sunday at noon." 

"I'm going to feel like a movie star. Thanks for arranging them to lend it to me." 

"I forgot you were cat sitting while they are away," Josh said. 

"Yes, Josh, you can keep Donna company if you so desire, just be smart about coming and going." 

An hour later, the house was spotless and Sam and Mara were alone on the couch. They were currently sharing cheese balls with Killer. Sam tossed one in the air and Killer would leap up and paw it to the ground where he quickly gobbled it up and meowed for an other one. They both headed up to bed early knowing that they would be extremely busy until Friday afternoon. Sam was still worried about taking three weeks off since he was gone for so long after the accident. 


	5. You are Cordially Invited

Mara was woken by Sam's tender kisses. Now this is so much better than an alarm clock, she thought as she returned a kiss. She stretched and smiled sleepily at him. 

"You smell and taste like coffee. Go brush your teeth," Mara said half seriously. 

"And a pleasant good morning to you too, Miss Whitford," Sam laughed. 

"Good morning, Mr. Seaborn." 

"What, no fanfare for your last morning waking up as a Whitford?" 

"Nah, I'll always be a Whitford at heart. I'm just renting your name." 

"You know, most men would be insulted at this point." 

Mara laughed, "Ah, but you see, Mr. Seaborn, you are not like most men. Why do you think I'm marrying you?" 

"Because I'm intelligent, charming, tall, dark and handsome." 

"If I wanted intelligent, I'd marry a Economics professor, charming I'd marry George Clooney and tall, dark and handsome, I'd marry Rob Lowe." 

"Dare I ask why you are marrying me?" 

"I am marrying you because you don't mind putting out my fires. You'll save me from myself, you've figured out my every flaw, even the ones I refuse to admit are flaws and yet you tell people I'm perfect. You fight back when it's important and let me walk all over you the rest of the time. You ask 'why not' instead of 'why bother'. You make me happy. That's why I'm marrying you." 

"Good answer." 

"I think so. So, are you nervous?" 

"A tiny bit. You?" 

"No, I'm actually very relaxed and calm. I only have about ten thoughts bouncing around in my head instead of the usual hundred. I am hungry though." 

"Jenna is bouncing off walls she's so excited." 

"Oy vey, please tell me you didn't let her have sugar coated cereal for breakfast." 

"No, I stopped her just before the milk hit the bowl. I managed to convince her that today was going to be a very long day and she needed protein. I made her a scrambled egg sandwich with some tomato, bacon and cheese. I lied about being out of chocolate milk and she picked a V8 over OJ." 

"Yuck, I hate V8. She's such a weird kid. What did you make me?" 

"You'll see in a minute. I'll be right back." 

Mara lay in bed, moving her hand around so the sunlight reflected off her engagement ring. She made a mental note not to forget Sam's wedding band and gave Tedzy a squeeze. The wedding was set for two and Abbey was expecting her at noon. She turned on the TV to confirm the weather and grinned. The day was going to be perfect, sunny with a low of 70 and a high of 76. The phone rang and she reached over to grab it. 

"Hello." 

"Good morning, my little irritant. We've arrived." 

"I'm so glad, Jean- Luc. I'd hate to get married without you being there." 

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world, Mara. Are you nervous?" 

"Nope, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I can't wait to be Sam's wife." 

"He's a very lucky man." 

"Yes, he is." 

"Well, I'm sure you have things to do so I'll see you later." 

"Look for me, I'll be the one in the white dress." 

"Very funny. Bye, Mara." 

"Bye." 

Mara had just returned the receiver to it's cradle when she got a whiff of back bacon. Sam placed a tray in her lap. He had prepared scrambled eggs, back bacon, fruit salad, toast and a large glass of orange juice. 

"Sam, this smells wonderful! Thanks, but what about you?" 

"I ate right after I made everything, but I'll take a piece of back bacon." 

"This time tomorrow...." 

"You'll still be fast asleep and I'll have just returned from a jog on the beach." 

"Mara laughed knowing it was a highly likely scenario. "True, but I meant you'll be my husband." 

"Yup, you're going to be the luckiest woman alive," Sam boasted. 

Mara decided since it was their wedding day that she wouldn't squash his ego. "I've been the luckiest woman alive since the moment you said you loved me." 

Sam smiled softly, "Finish your breakfast while I check up on Jenna." 

Everything Mara needed was already in the Residence. Abbey and Jed had hosted a wonderful relaxed rehearsal dinner for them. Mara had told Abbey it was unnecessary, but Abbey told her that the parents of the bride normally hosted the rehearsal dinner. Mara was touched and more convinced than ever that she had made the right decision asking Abbey to be the mother of the bride and getting Jed to walk her down the aisle. Her own parents were only landing two hours before the wedding and if the plane was delayed they could miss the wedding entirely. Sam's parents had arrived during the rehearsal and Sam's sister Beth, who was filming on location in London, called Sam just after midnight to let him know she had arrived. 

After breakfast, Mara took a long shower, threw on Sam's robe and towel dried her hair. She made sure Jenna was dressed, kissed Killer good bye and ignored Sam laughing at her for leaving the house in his bathrobe and white heels. Jenna was chatting away in the car, planning her own wedding, while Mara started thinking about what she'd say to Sam in her vows. 

After arguing with CJ and Donna about her hair style, Mara finally relented and told Donna once her hair was up in a ponytail she could make ringlets out of the tail if she must. Jenna had been sitting quietly ignoring the adults and got into Donna's makeup. When Mara saw bright ruby red lips and blue eye shadow on Jenna's face, she marched her into the bathroom and removed all traces of make up, reminding her she wasn't allowed to touch the stuff until she was sixteen. Donna forever carved out a large spot in Jenna's heart by whispering she'd put some lip gloss on her lips just before they walked down the aisle. Mara slid into her wedding gown and escaped to the quiet of the solarium. She looked out on to the South Lawn and the tourists taking pictures outside the black iron fence. Spring was the best time of the year to visit Washington in her opinion. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the weather was pleasant. She knew from experience that the heat could be oppressive in the summer. 

"I thought I'd find you here," Abbey said gently from the door. 

"Too many voices all at once. I needed a few minutes of silence." 

"Did you finish your vows yet?" 

"No, I've just been thinking about what I may want to say." 

"Ah, thought you could use this." Abbey handed Mara a bar of dark chocolate. 

"Yum, want to split it with me?" 

"Sure. Let me break the pieces for you. I don't want a chocolate stain on my dress." 

"Abbey, did you dream about your wedding as a child? Jenna was telling me she wanted to be married at Notre Dame in Montreal. She wants Calla Lilies everywhere, not because they are her favourite, but because she likes the sophisticated look of them. I sort of tuned her out after that.." 

Abbey laughed, "I don't think so. My friends use to play bride with a pillow slip or the curtains, but I'd just sit there until I was made a bridesmaid. I liked playing career games, like doctor and teacher." 

"Me too. I wonder if that's why I took such a relaxed attitude towards all of this. Okay, I started panicking when it was 3 weeks away and I still didn't have a dress, but that was about it. I bet Donna's been planning her wedding since she was five." 

"I'd have to agree. Donna and Margaret strike me as having it all planned out, just the groom is missing. I can see CJ eloping and Ginger going for something really simple maybe even City Hall." 

"Any last minute advice?" 

"Yeah, that 'don't go to bed angry thing' is impossible. I'd also say that if you are ever about to say something when your rage and emotions are at a critical level, that's when you walk out the door and cool off. It took me three weeks to consider being in the same bedroom as Jed, but had I stayed, I really don't know if we'd still be together. I'd also tell you to enjoy today, find a place to watch everyone and take it all in." 

"Thanks. I guess we better get this show on the road and head to the church." 

"You look beautiful, Mara. Almost serene, and that's a word I never thought I'd utter about you." 

******************************************** 

"Umm.. Sam, I hate to tell you this, but that is Mara's teddy bear in your hand, not Jenna." 

"Jenna is coming in with Donna and I know I have Tedzy. I thought I'd surprise her and tie her ring onto his bow." 

"What did you think I'd lose the ring?" 

"I wouldn't put it past you, Josh. You are the most absent minded person I know." 

"I heard you were asking Donna to run away and marry you last week. You even promised her a honeymoon in Anguilla." 

"Yeah, she said 'I, Donna, take you, Samuel...." 

"Would you kindly stop hitting on my woman before I hurt you." 

Sam laughed, "Hey, usually it's Donna asking me to marry her so maybe you want to talk to her about that one." 

"You don't have to encourage her to be evil though." 

"I have to get my kicks some how. Mara won't let me tease Toby about Mandy. Question, are you so blinded by love that you forgot that Donna doesn't need encouragement to be evil? " 

"I bet he actually smiles all day long since she's going to be here. You know Donna wasn't so overtly evil until Bu came into her life." 

"You're going to have to tease him about getting some on Monday for me." 

"That can be arranged. So now is the time to flee before you are shackled to Bu for life." 

"Nah, I've grown rather fond of her particular strain of the plague." 

"Me too, but if you ever repeat that, I'll deny it then I'll kill you." 

"Well, Sam, I'd offer you advice, but it would only end up badly. I hope you appreciate me being in this monkey suit," Toby mumbled, joining his friends. 

"Actually, Toby, I was just thinking that if you told me everything you did while being married and if I did the exact opposite....." 

"Samuel, I don't care if it's your wedding day, keep that up and I'll crush you like a bug," Toby replied with a smirk. 

"Cheryl was telling me last night that Mandy found a man in a tux very sexy, Tobias," Josh managed to say with a straight face. 

"Really?" Toby asked raising one eyebrow, which caused Sam and Josh to start laughing. Toby walked away muttering about hurting them both. 

******************* 

The first few guests started to arrive and Charlie was hard at work showing everyone to their seats. Toby was too busy looking for Mandy to carry out his ushering duties. Josh left Sam alone at the alter under the guise of helping Charlie, but he really wanted a few minutes alone with Donna when she arrived. 

"Wow, you clean up nice." 

Sam turned around with a big grin on his face and twirled his little sister around once before setting her down and hugging her again. He took a step backwards and took a quick look at his sister. She hadn't really changed from the last time he saw her two years ago. 

"You actually got out of jeans for me, I'm touched." 

"Ha, funny. So is Mara really the one, cause you were engaged........." 

"Lisa was a bad mistake. I was young and foolish then." 

"Sammy, you are still young and foolish." 

"Beth, don't think I won't give you an Indian rubber burn just because you are dressed so prettily." 

"Sam, I'm your little sister, my mission in life is to give you a hard time. So, back to Mara....." 

"Yes, she is definitely the one. I love her, Beth, and I can't imagine my life without her. She had to be forced from my bedside and she never let me give in to despair." 

"Sam, I'm so sorry about all of that. I meant to call Christmas day, but I got all carried away with diving the Great Barrier Reef. I tried a few days later but there was no answer and I figured you went somewhere with Mara. I couldn't get Mom or Dad so I just gave up calling. Sam, if I had known you were hurt, I would have been on the first plane to you. That's the last time I ever go a month without checking my answering machine. I......" 

"Lizzie Beth, we've been over this. I don't blame you. There isn't much you could have done anyway." 

"I know, Sam, but I could have been there. If nothing else you would have known I was there. You know that I love you, right?" 

"Yes, I do, shrimp, and I love you right back. Have you talked to Mom and Dad?" 

"Yeah, Dad knocked on my hotel door and took me to breakfast. I haven't seen Mom yet. What's with the bear?" 

Sam had placed Tedzy on the first step of the alter facing the congregation. The church was starting to fill up and Toby was actually doing his ushering job, brining Jon, Dorthea and the kids down to a pew near the front. Jon gave Sam a thumbs up sign and mouthed 'better you than me', which made Sam chuckle. Beth turned to see what made her brother laugh and her jaw dropped. 

"Oh my God! That's ...that's....Jon Bon Jovi! How do you know him?" 

"And I'm no longer my own sisters favourite person in the room. He's a friend of Mar's," Sam muttered in mock dejection. 

"Promise you'll introduce me later," Beth responded, ignoring her brother's comment. 

"Yeah, yeah, just remember that lovely woman in gray is his wife and those are their kids. What did you ask me before?" 

"I don't know, it couldn't have been important. Who else does Mara know?" 

Sam laughed, "She knows a lot of people. As actual guests though, no one else you'd know except maybe the Canadian Prime Minister." 

"Politicians are boring, Sam. No other celebrities?" 

"No, and don't monopolize her all night asking her who she knows either." 

"You're no fun, Sam!" 

"I know, I'm an older brother that's my mission in life, ruining all your fun." 

"Well, I better go sit down before Josh comes and carries me away. See ya later." 

"Later gator." 

Sam was about to place Tedzy in the first pew so that Charlie could hand him over during the ring part of the ceremony when he changed his mind. Ginger, Bonnie and Carol waved as they took their seats. Sam noticed a tiny patch of white disappear past the church door and saw Donna walk in holding Jenna's hand. Sam sighed in relief knowing that Mara had made it to the church. He watched Josh go greet Donna who didn't give him much of her time before she left with Jenna to the Bride's room. 

************************ 

Mara was already thinking the room was too small to hold everyone when Donna and Jenna entered. Abbey lead Mara to the chair and told her to sit. CJ handed her a bottle of water and adjusted her veil. Mara wanted every one out of the room so she could have a few minutes to herself but she couldn't' figure out a polite way to phrase, "Everyone get the hell out for a few minutes." 

"CJ, why don't we go check and make sure everything is ready to go. Donna, maybe you should take Jenna to the bathroom," Abbey suggested. 

Jed knew exactly what his wife was up to. "Bathroom sounds like a good idea to me too." 

Mara mouthed a thank you to Abbey as she left the room then stood in front of the large rounded mirror. She felt like she should be fussing with her hair or adjusting her dress, but everything was perfect. In five minutes she'd be walking down the aisle, pledging to live the rest of her life as Sam's wife. She just wanted the five minutes to be over so she could start her life with Sam. She took a sip of her water and sighed when the door opened. 

"Geez, that was a fast check." 

"You look beautiful, my dear,"Michael Whitford exclaimed. 

"Yeah, you like great, Mar," Dani agreed. 

Mara hugged her father and sister. "Thanks. I was starting to wonder if you were going to make it, Dad. I knew Dani was here. You better both get to your seats, we are going to start in a few minutes." 

"Mara, you knew I'd never miss your wedding." 

_(I use to think that, Daddy, until I told you a date had been set.) _"All that matters now is that you made it." 

"Well, I guess you better go sit down, Dani," Michael said. 

Dani went over and gave her sister a quick hug. "Yeah, we better go sit down Dad." 

There was a knock on the door and it opened revealing Abbey, Jed and the ever present two Secret Service agents in the back ground. 

"Dani, you look wonderful, such a pretty dress. You must be Mr. Whitford, nice to meet you. I'm Abbey Bartlet and this is my husband Jed." 

"Thanks Abbey. Dad and I were just on the way to our seats." 

"Nice to meet you both. I appreciate you standing in for me, Mr. President, but I made it so I can walk my little girl down the aisle." 

Abbey's eyes grew almost as wide as Mara's did. Dani look mortified and Jed uncomfortable. Mara knew if she didn't say something fast, Jed would defer to her father. 

"Daddy, I told you that I asked Jed to walk me down the aisle, and while I appreciate the thought, I sill want him to do the honours." 

"Mara, stop being silly! It's my job as your father to do this." 

"Dad, you gave up that right when you told me you couldn't commit to being here because of work. You have no idea how much that hurt me when you said that, but I'm not doing this to hurt you. I needed someone I could count on. Now, please go take your seat." 

"Mara, why did you even bother inviting your mother and I? It's obvious you rather have these two as your parents." 

(_More with each passing second you idiot. How dare you do this to me on my wedding day? Breathe Mara, breathe then speak.) _"Dad, stop being ridiculous. Unlike a lot of daughters, I wanted my father to witness me getting married. It's the most important day of my life and I want you here. " 

"You haven't made me feel very welcome." 

"Geez I'm so sorry. You arrive four minutes before I'm suppose to walk down the aisle and I'm a bad daughter because I'm not offering you ...what? A drink? Dad, you're making me crazy, just go sit down!" 

"Mara Whitford, do not talk to me in that tone!" 

"Tone? What tone, Dad? Do you want to hear tone, cause let me tell you...." 

"Mara, take a deep breath and count to ten," Abbey whispered as she stood behind her and squeezed her shoulders. 

"Mara, I have half a mind to walk out of here this instant." 

"Fine! Then go! If you don't want to be here, I'm not going to force you to stay." 

Michael stormed out of the room and Mara had no idea if he was staying or leaving. She was so mad her hands were shaking and at that moment, she really didn't care if he was heading to the airport. Abbey was trying to rub her back to calm her down. 

"Dani, what the hell was that? " 

"I don't know, but did you have to be so nasty? I mean, I know he hurt you, but it would have been so much easier to just let him walk you down the aisle." 

"Dani! You know how I feel about this and considering the fact that he was freaking me out moments before my wedding, I think I was pretty damn nice. If I'm so nasty, feel free to join him then!." (_What, almost killing Sam wasn't enough for you? Do you have to destroy today for me too?)_

"Dani, you really need to go sit down now," Abbey said and walked over to the door to escort her out. 

CJ saw the look on Mara's face when the door opened and knew something was very wrong. She took a step towards the door, but Abbey waved her off and closed the door. 

"Dani, what the fu...?" CJ asked. 

"What direction did my Dad go in?" 

"Out the door. What's going on?" 

"I've got to go find him." 

"No Dani, you have to go sit your ass down or Mara really will never forgive you. Toby, show Dani to her seat now." 

"I hate them. I hate them both," Mara seethed. 

"Now Mara, you don't hate either of them. You are mad at your Dad and he deserves it, but you can't throw a 36 year relationship away based on two incredibly stupid moves. Dani was stuck in the middle, you didn't see the look of mortification on her face when your Dad said he'd walk you down the aisle. It's natural for a child to try to stick up for her Father. She was misguided, but you can't really blame her for it. Take a few deep breaths, have a sip of water, go outside and let out a scream if you must and collect yourself. " 

"He had one thing right for sure, I wish you really were my parents. You never would have treated me the way my mother did. You'd give up your presidency before you'd miss something important to your girls." 

"I hear the beginning of 'Air on a G String', it's time." 

"You know that's Sam's favourite, because...." Just thinking about Sam calmed her down. 

"Of the G string, yeah we know," Jed chuckled. 

"Ainsley told me about him telling her that. Damn, he's lucky she liked him or else he'd have found himself in a fine kettle of fish." 

"Sam is nothing if not charming. He was such a goof around Ainsley, I'm sure she knew he was harmless," Jed chuckled again. 

There was a knock on the door and Toby was standing there waiting to escort Abbey down the aisle to her seat. She gave Mara a quick kiss and told her to leave her anger behind when she walked out the door. Mara knew she was right, there was no way she was going to let her father spoil her wedding. The music changed to Cannon in D Minor and Jenna headed down the aisle after giving Mara a big smile and the thumbs up sign. 

Sam couldn't help smiling as he watched Jenna walk down the aisle. She had told him over breakfast that it was the proudest moment of her life. He had tried to tell her that it would quickly be replaced with her first kiss, her first date and so on, but Jenna just shook her head, replied no way and stole a piece of his back bacon. He gave her his best smile and wished for a little girl of his own, who'd turn out as amazing as Jenna. 

Mara had no desire to stick her friends in typical hideous bridesmaid dresses. She wanted them to have dresses they could actually wear over and over again. On her second failed wedding dress outing with, CJ they both spotted the same muted periwinkle blue A- line, silk knee length cocktail dress with a dipping V back. CJ loved it the moment she tried it on and they bought one in Donna's size. It didn't take Mara long to find a very similar coloured satin fabric that she sent Sue with a picture of CJ and Donna in their dresses. Sue had a friend make a simple princess style dress for Jenna. 

With periwinkle blue as a backdrop, Mara decided she wanted lavenders, blues and pinks as complimentary colours. Rather than making each bouquet the same Mara enlisted the help of the White House Floral Department to help her create unique bouquets. Jenna would walk down the aisle carrying lilac-pink lily of the valleys, blue 'forget me nots' and a few unopened lavender wood hyacinths, so as not to overwhelm her small body, yet make her feel like a princess. Jenna loved her flowers, especially the lilac-pink lily of the valleys, because they were the same type of flower Mara would carry. 

CJ's height gave her great presence and Mara simply had one blue, dusty pink and lavender hydrangea wrapped in a silk periwinkle blue ribbon. For Donna, she wanted a multitude of delicate flowers to be completely stem wrapped in periwinkle blue ribbon. Soft blue delphiniums, lavender stephanotis, pink unopened wood hyacinths and pale blue tweedia, set off pink tango, and sterling silver lavender roses. Abbey wore a single white gardenia and the men's boutonnieres were simple white ranunculus. Sam wore one lily of the valley on it's own green leaf. The church was decorated with the same colours of hydrangeas in CJ's bouquet. 

CJ glided down the aisle with a gentle smile on her face. She had worn the floral necklace, bracelet and earrings Mara gave her for Christmas and she sparkled from behind in the diamond hair barrettes that swept back a few pieces of hair. She was looking right at Sam and noticed how blue his eyes were. She'd always thought he had beautiful eyes, but between the love shinning in them and the smile on his face they were sparkling. She was almost on top of him before she noticed what he held in his hands and it made her misty. 

Donna was silently counting her steps down the aisle so she wouldn't walk too slow or too fast. She smiled at the faces that were looking at her, but she wasn't actually looking at anyone. She finally decided she wanted to see Sam's face and gave him a brilliant smile back. She looked over at Josh who, for a change, was perfectly groomed and looked very dapper and handsome to her. She'd have to remember to tell him he was way cooler than Tom Jones when he undid his bow tie and let it hang around his neck later. 

"Ready kiddo? I've got this missile proof car waiting for me if you want to get out of here," Jed teased Mara as a secret service agent was ready to open the right door to reveal them to all. 

Mara giggled, looped her left arm through Jed's right, and held on with both hands to her bouquet made of two hundred loosely gathered lily of the valleys fasted with periwinkle blue organza ribbon. The introduction to the Bridal March played, the door was opened on queue and Mara looked down the aisle straight towards Sam. She noticed something large in his arms, but focused on his eyes first and returned the eye contact. She saw him whisper 'wow' before looking at what was in his arms. It took only a moment to register and a fraction of a second for her heart to be so filled with love by his gesture that tears suddenly starting trickling down her cheeks. 

"I would have thought Sam was more of a blankie man myself," Jed deadpanned, which made Mara laugh out loud. 

Jed stopped in front of Sam, lifted Mara's veil and lightly brushed away her tears. He gave her a light kiss before answering that he and Abbey do give her away. He placed Mara's hand in Sam's and clasped both their joined hands in his. 

"Be good to each other, love each other and trust in God's wisdom and love," Jed said warmly before taking a seat beside his wife. 

Mara's father walked in a few minutes later and made his way down the far aisle and in to the pew beside his wife. He ignored the angry look his youngest daughter gave him. 

Mara and Sam listened intently to every word that was said during the readings and gospel and chuckled with the rest of the audience at Father Paul's homily. He spoke fondly of Mara and his joy in being asked to come down to marry her. After communion the wedding ceremony began. 

"Sam and Mara have decided to write their own vows and I ask them to pledge their love before God and all their family and friends gathered here today. Samuel?" 

"I, Samuel Norman Seaborn, take you, Mara Whitford, as my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life. Mara, you've brought true joy and happiness into my life. You drive me crazy, but I fall more deeply in love with you with each passing day. You are the most precious thing in the world to me and I promise that you will always come first in my life. I look forward to growing older with you, raising children with you and leaving this world a little better off with you. I love you, Mara. This is my solemn vow." 

Mara smiled at Josh who was holding Tedzy so that Sam could hold here hand during his vow. She looked straight into Sam's azure blue eyes and held his gaze for a few moments, waiting for the words to come to her. 

"I, Mara Whitford, take you, Samuel Norman Seaborn, to be my husband, my best friend and my joy. I promise to love, honour and cherish you through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, all the days of my life. I promise to challenge, annoy and irritate you on a regular basis. Sam, life with me is never going to be easy, but I promise in the grand scheme of things the negatives will eventually be out weighed by the positives. There is a saying in French, Sam, 'Je t'aime plus qu'hier mais moins que demain', which means...." 

"I love you more than yesterday, but less than tomorrow." Sam replied softly. 

"Yeah. I look forward to tomorrow, Sam, not because we'll be on a gorgeous beach, but because it will be the first day that I wake up as your wife. It will be the first day of the rest of my life. I love you, Sam. Now, forever and always." 

Donna handed Mara Sam's wedding band and Sam placed Tedzy in her arms to untie the ring from his periwinkle organza bow. 

"Sam, I can't believe you thought to include Tedzy." 

"I couldn't let you get married without your oldest and dearest friend being present. They don't make tuxes in his size or I would have asked him to be my best man." 

"Hey, I resent that," Josh muttered, making everyone in hearing range laugh. 

"Mara, take this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion," Sam slipped her engagement ring off, slid her wedding band on and then returned her engagement ring to her finger. 

Mara tucked Tedzy under her left arm and slid Sam's wedding band on to his finger. "Sam, accept this ring as a token of my love and devotion. May our lives be filled with more laughter than tears." 

Father Paul smiled at the two of them. "By the power of God and the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife you may...." 

Sam didn't wait for Father Paul to finish. He stepped forward and held Mara's face in his hands. He whispered 'I love you' and gave her a long lingering kiss. Tedzy was trapped between them as Mara wrapped her, Mr. And Mrs. Seaborn." 

Sam finally pulled away from Mara, catching Tedzy as he began a free fall. He rubbed the bear's head and fixed his ears before tucking him under his left arm. Mara wrapped her left arm around Sam's right, took her bouquet from Donna and walked down the aisle and out on to the church steps. 


	6. My Son the Idiot

When they arrived back at the White House, Mara dragged Sam into the West Wing. Mike and Curtis who were on security detail, congratulated them and thanked Mara for making sure they were giving a tray of hors d'ouvers. Sam was wondering what she was up to, until they started to walk in the direction of his office. 

"We've gone full circle now." 

"Yeah, I thought it was only fitting that we start our married life together in the spot we first met." 

"The spot I proposed to you." 

"The spot we'll share our first kiss alone as husband and wife." 

"Mrs. Seaborn, shut up and kiss me." 

Mara happily obliged Sam kissing him several times as they straddled his office doorway. Her eye caught a picture on his book shelf and she walked over to pick it up. It was a picture of the two of them just after she'd been sworn in as ambassador. 

"Have you always had this up?" 

"Yeah, the frame sort of blends in to the background so no one ever notices it, but I can see it clearly when I look over." 

"I can't believe that a year ago, I was sitting at my desk on the Hill, working on a brief and I thought I was happy and whole. Then I met you and realized that I was far from happy and fractured into so many pieces that it was really hard for me to trust in your love and actually believe I was worthy of it." 

Sam smiled softly at his wife. "What a difference a year makes. A year ago, I never would have thought I'd finally find my real thing. I'd pretty much given up on women and any thoughts of ever getting married." 

"As much as I wish we were on our way to Andrews for our flight, I kind of want to eat and I want a few glasses of champagne. Shall we?" 

"Lead on Mrs. Seaborn, I, your most humble servant, shall follow." 

"Remember it's two steps behind me." Mara deadpanned then started laughing as Sam bowed to her before swatting her on the butt. 

Donna stood near the entrance of the tent erected on top of the west wing roof. She'd seen pictures of it used as a patio before but never during the Bartlet administration. The entire tent smelled like a field of lily of the valley and she knew that the tent would be lite by thousands of tiny white lights once it got dark. She took a sip of her champagne and watched Josh blowing bubbles into his chocolate milk to get Jenna to laugh. Donna giggled when she heard Jenna say Uncle Josh you are so silly. Well at least I know he'll make a good daddy she thought. 

"Ah 'tis the beautiful Miss Moss." 

Donna turned around with a big grin on her face. "Hey Jon, hi Dorthea. Where are the kids?" 

"Charlie was kind enough to show them the bowling alley." 

"Hey, I haven't seen that yet! Charlie is going to have some explaining to do when I get my hands on him. Dorthea I love that pant suit, what a pretty shade of gray." 

"Thanks Donna, I think you and CJ look simply divine. The colour looks amazing on both of you. I love the jewels too." 

"Oh aren't they just amazing? I feel like Cinderella and I think I'll have to shed a few tears when I give the necklace back in the morning." 

"I'd miss the earrings even more. You know Jon, you haven't bought me any jewelry in a while and those earrings are really incredible." 

"Sorry, the earrings are mine. Mara bought them for me as my thank you gift. I'm going to have to get them appraised for insurance and I really don't want to know how much Mara dropped on them." 

"Don't worry Donna, it was pocket change for Mara. Sorry dear, I was all set to buy them for you but they aren't for sale." 

"Don't worry I'll find something else I like. So Donna, do you still want him when I don't anymore?" 

"Hell yes, just send him on over when you are done with him." 

Jon shook his head and put his arm around Donna's shoulder. "Josh must have bionic hearing, he's on the way over." 

Donna turned around and saw Josh heading their way with Jenna in his arms. 

"Hi ya Uncle Jon and Aunty Dorthea." 

"Hello Jenna, you were a very good bridesmaid, you didn't rush or go too slowly." Dorthea remarked. 

"Thank you, Unca Sam gave me the biggest smile, which made me very happy. Donna let me use her lip gloss. Do my lips look pretty?" 

Everyone chuckled then Jon walked over to Jenna and pretended to be studying .her lips from every angle. "It's official, you have the prettiest lips in the room Princess Jenna." 

"Thanks. Uncle Josh, I wanna get down now. I want a drink." 

"Jenna how about I go to the bar with you. Dorthea and I need a drink too." 

"Kay. Can I have a martini?" Jenna asked and scurried towards the bar laughing as Jon gave chase. 

Dorthea excused herself to go find her table and Josh pulled Donna outside to spend a few minutes alone with her. 

Mandy was nervous about meeting Andi for the first time and Toby wasn't exactly trying to calm her fears. For all her bravado and attitude, every time she felt Toby's wedding band she wondered if Toby would ever let her in to his heart and let Andi go. 

"Let's go in, I want a drink." 

"Go ahead Toby, I see my sister, I want to talk to her first." Mandy lied. 

Sam and Mara walked out on to the terrace towards the tent and Mara couldn't contain herself any longer. She started spinning her way to the entrance ignoring Sam's calls to wait for him. She had to stop before she crashed into Mandy who was smiling but didn't look very happy. 

"Kay Mands, what's up?" 

"Nothing." 

"This is my wedding and everyone must be happy and have fun so what gives?" 

"I managed to miss Andi in the church thanks to Cheryl but I can't very well avoid her tonight can I? Toby just doesn't get it, he thinks I'm being irrational. Yet, he's the one still wearing a wedding band after how many years?" 

"Mandy, I can tell you that Toby was counting down the days to this wedding, not because he wanted to witness the wedding of his friends, but because he wanted to see you again. There are only two reasons Toby smiles: he's managed to kill a republican or the other is after spending time with you. Picture Toby grinning ear to ear and that's what he's like on Monday morning after you've left." Sam said. 

"Mands, I know you don't want to hear this but Andi is really nice. If she was anyone else you'd be having lunch with her. Give her a chance, she doesn't want Tobs back and Charlie tells me he was useless as an usher because he kept looking for you. He was waiting for you to arrive Mandy, not Andi." 

"He's still a jerk." Mandy said with a smile. 

"It's Toby, he's genetically engineered to be a jerk Mandy." 

Mandy started laughing as did Sam while Mara breathed a sigh of relief that she'd managed to avoid another fiasco. They were just about to enter the tent when Jed called to them. Abbey had changed into a deep burgundy off the shoulder gown. Sam gave his whistle of approval. 

"Wow, Mara will be the prettiest tonight but Abbey you are going to be the sexiest." Sam said with a grin. 

"Samuel kindly lust after you're own wife." 

Abbey laughed, "Pay no attention to him Sam, you better save me a dance." 

"I will, I promise. Shall we?" 

Abbey and Jed walked in after a security sweep and Mara and Sam stood at the entrance. CJ rushed over with a glass of champagne for them both and Cheryl finally noticed they had arrived, hopped on stage and took control of the microphone. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Seaborn." Cheryl took a glass of champagne from Donna and held it up high. "To Mara and Sam, congratulations and may your love grow with each day." 

Everyone responded to the toast and Mara downed her champagne in one sip. Sam gave her a look but he was distracted by the martini glass he saw in Jenna's hand. 

"Do you see something that looks out of place?" He whispered in her ear. 

Mara looked around making eye contact with people as she did until she noticed something twinkle in Jenna's hand. She focussed her gaze and zeroed in on the martini glass. 

"You mean my little cousin the lush?" 

"Yeah, I think it's time we bust her." 

"It's probably a mocktail, cranberry juice and ginger ale I bet." 

Sam was already heading towards Jenna so Mara rolled her eyes and made a mental note that Sam would be an over protective father. From Jenna's stance alone, Mara could tell that she was giving him a hard time which made her grin. 

"So what's that you're drinking Jenna?" Sam asked for a second time. 

"I like martini glasses don't you?" 

"Yeah, but I'm more interested in what's in the glass right now." 

"A drink, a drink is in the martini glass. Tell me Sam, why do they put an olive in the glass sometimes? Olives suck." 

"Olives are good Jenna, in fact sometimes they are all you get to eat. Never mind olives, you may be the smartest six year old in the world, but you keep avoiding my question Miss Thing. Now what are you drinking?" 

"Ginger ale and cranberry juice?" Mara asked with a grin. 

"No, it's not cranberry juice, raspberry maybe." Jenna replied. 

"Now was that so difficult to spit out ?" Sam asked exasperated. 

Mara took the glass out of Jenna's hand and took a sip. "It's strawberry syrup and it's quite tasty." 

Jenna took her glass back and eyed Sam's champagne glass. She knew that this time, Sam wouldn't be the one most likely to bend to her wishes so she smiled warmly at her God- mother. 

"Aunty Mara, could I taste your champagne?" 

"Jenna, do you see a glass in my hand?" 

"No, but you could get another one, in fact, excuse me, yes my Aunt would like another glass of champagne." Jenna said to a passing waiter. 

Mara chuckled as she took a glass off the waiter. She wanted to award Jenna for her ingenuity but Sam was shooting her daggers with his eyes. 

"Jenna, if we were in the privacy of our home I'd say yes, however, we are on top of the White House and the last thing the President needs is a story about a child drinking at a party he threw. Someone you know, is bound to place their glass on a table and look away or go to the bathroom, that's all I'm going to say." 

"Kay, I'm going to go bug Mom to let me have some of hers." 

"Mara, she's not twenty! You shouldn't be putting ideas in her head." 

"Oh Sam, relax, she literally only wants to taste it, a tiny little sip is not going to kill her and when she grows up alcohol isn't going to be a thrill because it's taboo. I was about her age when I'd get a tiny glass of wine on special occasions like everyone else at the table." 

"You've got a point, but I still think she should be older maybe sixteen." 

"Yeah well, Sue obviously agrees with me cause Jenna just got a sip from her mother." 

"Did you see the game she was playing with me? I swear she's going to be hell on earth when she's a teenager. That kid is too damn smart for her own good." 

"She's just like me. I use to confuse my mother so much, she'd forget what she asked me. Mind you it wasn't hard, she isn't exactly intelligent." 

"Mara!" 

"I'm serious, she was and still is one of those bubble head social climbers. The only thing of value I picked up from her was how to shop. I really don't want to talk about her anymore." 

Mara finished her second glass of champagne and pulled Sam with her to go sit down at their table. Sam was starting to get hungry when a tray was placed on the table. Mara smiled as Sam told her everything looked so good he didn't know what he wanted to try first. Mara quickly pointed out everything on the tray. 

"We have fresh B.C salmon on toast points, maritime lobster puffs, chicken with Nova Scotia gooseberries stuffed in cucumber, mini Montreal smoked meat sandwiches on rye and P.E.I potato puffs." 

Sam popped a quarter of a cucumber in to his mouth and moaned. "This is the best chicken salad I've ever tasted." 

Mara quickly ate one of everything and went back for a chicken and cucumber before Sam ate every one of them. She was thrilled with the creations Thomas came up with for the wedding. After meeting with her in the White House kitchen a menu had been set. Two weeks later Thomas called her and had her come in to taste test something he'd been working on. He had completely changed her menu brining together Canadian ingredients in unique creations that she'd rarely seen before. Mara loved every bite and thanked Thomas for spending so much time and energy on her menu. A pasta dish using fresh Ontario mushrooms and Niagara white wine was simply divine. The man course consisted of a medley of fresh Canadian grown vegetables, Manitoba chicken breasts stuffed with Nova Scotia lobster, crab and roasted red peppers. Dessert was a bowl of fresh blueberries, raspberries, boysenberries, black berries, red currants and goose berries. Rather than have one wedding cake Mara had ordered mini three tier wedding cakes for each guest. She was looking forward to sinking her fork into the pale green tinted, rich, butter cream icing decorated with sugar lily of the valleys. 

"You know, I feel a little anti social, but I love this table for two set up." Sam admitted as he popped the last potato puff in his mouth. 

"When is Josh doing his toast? I need time to brace myself." 

Sam chuckled, "As soon as this first course is removed. I asked Toby if he had any input and he said that he offered but Josh turned him down, so don't expect it to flow." 

"I know he's going to take a swipe at both of us, I can feel it in my bones." "Don't worry about it, Josh wouldn't risk having the President kill him, besides Josh adores you as much as you adore him." 

"I do not adore Joshua Lyman." "Oh please, I know damn well both of you have joined each others mutual adoration society. I know you'd never join his little fan club, but face it Mara you've grown rather fond of Josh." 

"If you breathe one word of this to anyone....." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard this earlier today, you'll deny it, then kill me." 

"Ha, Josh admitted it first." 

"You know, both of you remind me of ten year olds who are never going to grow up." 

"Growing up sucks Sam." Mara giggled then leaned over to kiss him. 

"Josh, be nice." Donna warned as he got up to make his speech. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our Best Man, Josh Lyman to speak. I understand that he had no help on this speech, so I apologize in advance for his ramblings. Josh, have you come up with that secret plan to flight inflation yet?" 

"Cute Cheryl, I'll have you deported by midnight." Josh quipped as he stepped up to the microphone. 

"First, I'd like to thank you all for joining us to celebrate the marriage of Sam and Bu. I've known Sam since he was a fresh faced kid just out of law school. Let me just say that it's annoying as hell that he still looks like that fresh faced kid. What's even more disturbing is that Sam's got brains too. Not that he always uses his brain, but he has a great mind, none the less. Eight months ago, I would have told you, that not only did Sam check his brain at the door, but he lost his mind as well. I thought Sam falling for the fire breathing dragon was the worst possible mistake in his life. I didn't mince words with Sam and he told me to shut the hell up because he really liked Mara and that if I gave her half a chance I would too. The last thing on earth I wanted to do, was give the Bubonic Plague a chance to infect me. I though Sam could do so much better, that Mara, wasn't fit to breath the same air as my best friend, let alone share his bed. The problem was, that despite my best efforts to avoid contamination, Bu, managed to infect me anyway. I started to see that she was much more than a giant pain from the Great White North. I discovered that her love for Sam was pure and all encompassing. Mara loves Sam unconditionally and she makes my best friend very happy. I'm starting to wonder, if Sam is worthy of her. Mara is still an inferno, but she's managed to find some one who's not only willing to douse her, but loves her as she is. Mara, I apologize for trying to run you out of town. I love you both and wish you all the happiness that you both so richly deserve. To Spanky and Bu." 

Sam mouthed thanks to Josh and Mara wiped away the tears that trickled down her cheeks. When Josh left the stage she got up and gave Josh a long hug and a sweet kiss. 

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I love you too Josh. I can't wait to be at your wedding." 

"Hey, if he doesn't treat you right, let me know and I'll go gazebo on his ass." 

Mara started laughing and was on her way back to the table when Sam joined her. She really wondered what was going on when Jon got up on the stage and his acoustic guitar appeared. 

"Sam? What's going on?" 

"Sorry, duty calls." 

"Huh, what?" 

"I have this little surprise for you." Sam replied coyly. 

"Samuel, you know I hate surprises!" She exclaimed. 

"Trust me, you'll like this one." 

"Don't bet the Bartlet Farm on it." Mara muttered, eliciting a laugh from her guests. 

Sam took a deep breath, pulled the microphone out of it's stand and carefully hopped back down to the floor and stood in front of his wife. 

"Mar, you presented me with a great dilemma. What does one buy his wife as a wedding gift when she has everything already. I sought help, but no one was able to help. Ceeg gave it a great deal of thought and told me that she couldn't think of something that could be wrapped and presented to you. She told me to stop thinking in tangible terms. I repeated this to Toby, who told me that chicks digged poems and maybe I should try one. He also told me that there was no way in hell he would read it. I tried but I'm not all that great at poems it seems. I had a pretty entertaining Haiku or two but they just didn't cut the mustard. Then you dragged me to the Irish Embassy party. Everyone tried to capture your attention but you looked across the room, smiled at me and pulled me on to the dance floor. We danced and you whispered sweet nothings in to my ear. That night as I lay in bed, I could feel your heart beating against mine and this is what came to me. Jon, was kind enough to put my words to music and turn it into an actual ballad. Mara my gift to you is this song: You had me from Hello." 

Sam gave her a tender kiss, got back on the stage and put the microphone back so Jon could use it. Jon smiled at Mara, told her the music was his gift and that all he really had to do was change a few words. 

At the mirror you fix your hair 

And put your makeup on 

You're insecure about what 

Clothes to wear, 

I can't see nothing wrong 

To me you look so beautiful 

When you can't make up your mind 

It's half past eight, it's getting late 

It's OK, take your time 

Standing here, my hands in my pockets 

Like I have a thousand times 

Thinking back it took one breath 

One word, to change my life 

The first time I saw you it felt like coming home 

If I never told you, 

I just want you to know 

You had me from hello 

When we walk into a crowded room 

It's like we're all alone 

Everybody tries to kidnap your attention 

You just smile and steal the show 

You come to me, 

And take my hand 

We start dancin' slow 

You put your lips up to my ear 

And whisper way down low 

From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home 

If I never told you, I just want you to know 

You had me from hello 

And when you're laying down beside me 

I feel your heart beat to remind me. 

The first time I saw you it felt like coming home 

If I never told you, I just want you to know 

You had me From hello 

From hello. 

Sam had joined Jon singing during the chorus and Mara couldn't see through her tears. All she could do was listen to the beautiful words that Sam had written for her and cry some more. She felt Sam wrap his arms around her and he gently starting wiping the tears off her face. 

"The goal wasn't to get you balling." 

"Sam, it's beautiful, there are no words to describe how you made me feel." 

"I'm glad you loved it." 

"Mara, why do I have the sinking feeling Bed isn't your favourite song anymore." Jon asked with a grin. 

"Jon, the music was amazing, you'll have a hit with this one, but I do have a new favourite song." 

"Since I'm up here why don't you have your first dance. I hear I'm better live than on CD." 

Sam and Mara both came up with Thank You For Loving Me when C.J asked them what their first dance would be. She was a little surprised that it wasn't the waltz they danced to at the State Dinner the night they met. Mara told C.J the story of making chocolate chip cookies for Sam and him putting the song on and asking her to dance since he couldn't be at the Bon Jovi concert with her. 

When the dance was over everyone returned to eating the main course. Mara had just finished eating her last berries from dessert when she looked up to see Josh standing at her elbow. 

"Good grub, wanna dance?" Josh asked. 

"Ah Josh, you are quite the charmer." Mara replied sarcastically before standing up. 

A minute into the dance Sam and Donna, Jed and Abbey, Toby and Mandy, C.J and Charlie, Ginger and Ed and Margaret with Leo joined them on the dance floor. Mara and Sam spent the next hour dancing with everyone else but could never quite get back into each others arms. Mara finally escaped from Jed and sat down next to Abbey. 

Abbey smiled as Mara wrapped both her arms around her left one and rested her head on her shoulder. 

"Tired Sweetie?" 

"A little bit. I'm actually taking your advice to sit back and watch people having fun at my reception." 

"Did you catch Toby trying to tango with Jenna?" 

"Yeah, C.J told me she got a picture of it. Sam seems to be having fun dancing with Mrs. Landingham." 

"I think Sam is her favourite, followed closely by C.J. I think Toby annoys her the most." 

"Toby annoys everyone the most." Mara quipped as she flashed a smile in her husbands direction. 

"You know Mara, I was watching you earlier and reflecting that of all my girls, you are the most like me..." 

"Yet I'm not really your daughter." Mara said, cutting off Abbey. 

"No, you may not be my flesh and blood but in every other sense you are my daughter. Mara, the first time I met you, I felt like we were meant to be connected. My girls, Lizzie, you, Ellie and Zoey." 

Mara smiled, "Jed, once told Sam, that in fifteen years he would be married to a blonde version of Abbey except I would be scarier, able to hold a grudge longer and would never let him forget that I'm infinitely more intelligent than him." 

"That's my girl. Excuse me Mara, I'm going to go dance with my husband and ask him how he could possibly think I'm scary." 

Mara laughed, finished Abbey's glass of wine and tried to find her husband. She heard his chuckle and found him dancing with Ainsley. They do make a cute couple, Mara thought to herself. She often wondered why Sam didn't ask Ainsley out but all Sam would ever say was that he just knew she wasn't the one. When pressed, he'd say that Ainsley was too expensive to keep feeding.. 

"So Mrs. Seaborn, how's married life treating you?" 

"I'll tell you Danny, if you go get me a glass of champagne." 

Forty seconds later, Danny returned and sat down across the table. Mara took a large sip of her champagne and looked around to see if C.J was near. She finally spotted her across the tent talking to Carol and Bonnie. 

"So far, to answer your question, married life is a big old party." Mara chuckled. 

"So why are you avoiding your parents and Sam's?" 

"I'm mad at my Dad and I don't like my Mother. Sam's dad wasn't very impressed when I told him it would be a cold day in hell before I gave up my Canadian Citizenship and I still can't look his mom in the eyes." 

"Now that sounds interesting. Why do you feel you can't look ...." 

"Not in a million years Daniel. I don't enjoy reliving nightmares." 

Danny made a mental note to ask Sam about it later and continued making small talk until Carol came over and asked him to dance. 

"Hey Carol, did you notice that Mara only went over to the table Sam's parents and sister are at once?" 

"No but that doesn't surprise me." 

"Why not?" 

"It was Sam's fault and we all know better than to discuss the incident." 

"Incident? Come on Carol, this sounds good and I promise it's off the record." 

"No way, I may lead a very boring life but I enjoy living." 

Sam noticed his sister holding Mara hostage and decided to go rescue her. He stopped by the bar and got her a glass of water then proceeded to sit down beside his wife. He had no clue what they were talking about but both of them were laughing. Mara grabbed the glass in front of Sam and took a long swig. 

"Water Sam? I thought this was a vodka on ice." 

"Mara, you've been drinking like a fish since we got here. I know you hate crowds but all these people are family and friends." 

"Sam, unlike your best friend I can hold a remarkable amount of liquor. Go ask Cheryl how many 40 ounce bottles I drained the day before I moved to D.C. You never told me how much fun Beth is." 

"So she's not boring you to death?" 

Sam's question earned him a swat from Beth and an elbow in the ribs from Mara. Sam found the conversation rather boring and escaped ten minutes later. He noticed his mother sitting alone and went over to talk to her. 

"Hey Mom, sorry I haven't had much time to spend with you." 

"Sam, don't worry about it. Would you please go tell your wife that I don't think she's some wanton harlot. I'd tell her myself but she won't even look me in the eye. You must have caught the heights of hell once I left." 

"It was worse, she had to wait until Jenna went home so I really got it. We had a screaming fight like you wouldn't believe shortly after. We don't speak of the incident anymore." 

"Only you could manage to get yourself into that much trouble son." 

"Yes I have quite the knack for getting women mad at me. So are you having fun?" 

"I love watching how happy you are." 

"Where is Dad? He hasn't even danced with you once." 

"I don't know Samuel and I really don't care at the moment." Lily replied a little harshly. 

"Mom, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing dear, why are you sitting here talking to your old mother instead of dancing with your bride? Go tell Mara everything is fine and dance with her." 

"Okay, just to make you happy I will, then I'm coming back here to dance with you." 

When Sam returned to the table, Mara and Beth had been joined by Margaret, Donna and Ginger who were grilling Beth about working with Mel Gibson. Mara looked up and met Sam's eyes. He held out his hand and she stood with a smile. Sam took her in his arms and gave her a long kiss. 

"You know for awhile, I wondered if I'd ever see the sparkle back in your eyes." 

"You put the sparkle in my eye. My Mom ordered me to dance with you. She also told me that she didn't think you were a wanton slut at all. She said she'd tell you herself but you wouldn't make eye contact with her." 

"Sam!" 

"What? That's exactly what she said. Mara, when we are finished we are going to go talk to my Mom and after a few minutes of awkward silence I'll pull her on to the dance floor." 

"Why was I even wondering why you didn't date much before me? I should know it was because you were hopeless and tactless." Mara giggled. 

"My Mom just said something eerily similar." 

"I forgot to ask Abbey how long after the wedding cake can we split." 

"Well what time is the flight leaving?" Sam asked. 

"It's a private plane Sam, that Jed cleared to land at Andrews. It leaves when we get on board and fasten our seats belts." 

"Oh, did I know this?" 

"I told you, but you obviously were not listening to me. You know when Josh's mom called me during the week to wish us well, she said the secret to a long happy marriage is the ability to develop selective hearing. I told her we both had it down pat already." 

"I think it's fair to say we've perfected it as an art form. People generally think we are listen to them or each other." "Sam, what do I say to your Mom?" 

"Hi Lily, what did you think of dinner?" 

"First of all I can't call her Lily and there is no way I'm mentioning food or eating around her." 

"Who's older again, you or Jenna?" 

"I'm not laughing Sam." Mara pointed out. 

"Well there are a million other possibilities since all you've said was: you look very pretty and you did a marvelous job raising Sammy, thank you." 

"Any hobbies? Maybe I can ask her about the month long cruise she took over Christmas." 

"I wouldn't go there, she could think about it later and decide it's a dig about not knowing I was hospitalized." 

"Oh shit, I didn't even think of that. Does she have any hobbies?" 

"She's in the garden a lot." 

"Kay I can talk about flowers. Let's go do this before I loose my nerve." 

"Chocolate, she loves it almost as much as you." Sam added suddenly. 

Mara brought them on a quick detour to the bar and ordered two JDs on the rocks. She relinquished one to Sam, while taking a healthy sip of hers. She gave Toby a peck on the cheek as she passed him and winked at Mandy who seemed to be having fun finally. Sam pulled out the chair beside his Mom and gave Mara the sit look. 

"Hi Mrs. Seaborn, I hope you are having a good time." Mara said sounding like a nervous school girl who was sent to the principal. 

"This is a wonderful reception Mara and please call me Lily." 

"Okay, you know it's a shame you couldn't come to town a little earlier. Sam's told me stories about you turning your backyard into an amazing garden and I would have liked to show you, our garden." 

"Did you plant it yourself dear?" 

"Customized it to my tastes. The entire yard is framed by cherry blossom trees, yet Sam and I go walking down to the tidal basin all the time. Sam why do we do that?" 

"Cause we never do anything the easy way." Sam replied smugly. 

"True, the former Ambassador use to entertain in the garden a lot so there was border flowers and the trees leaving a large square of green grass right in the center. Now there are little pathways and no room to entertain. The deck can hold maybe ten people. I planted lily of the valley's under all the trees for next year and I love petunias and pansies, they blossom so well in full sun. It's going to be very colourful, very soon. I must admit I really miss my pool. I don't know how I'll survive without one in the oppressive summer heat. I use to hold meeting in my pool during the summer." 

"Sounds lovely, the heat is horrible here in the summer. Yet Sam wonders why I don't visit." 

"Our next door neighbours, have a pool that they offered to us anytime. The house is well air conditioned, if I worked on you, would you consider coming down to visit us for Canada Day?" 

"July first, isn't it?" 

"Yes Ma'a.....Lily. I'm planning a big firework show and free concert on Canada Day. My goal is to have people saying that it was better than July fourth celebrations." 

Lilly chuckled, "Oh she's Canadian all right. It's Fourth of July celebrations Mara and I'd love to come down, maybe Beth can even make it. I'd love to spend some time with just my kids." 

"Beth is very cool, I like her a lot." 

"Yeah she's a good kid, I lucked out." 

"I'd say it was more than lucking out Lily. You raised two incredible kids and from what I hear largely on your own. My Dad was so dependable and tried so hard to make up for my mother's coldness until I started university but there was never anyone at home after school. If Sam has never told you, he loved that you were always there for him. I promise Lily, I'm going to make sure he calls you at least once a week." 

Mara never noticed that Sam slinked away during the next door neighbour part of the conversation. She sipped on her drink and waited to see what Lily would say. 

"Thank you Mara, I know Sam loves me and that he always depended on me, but it's nice to hear specifics. You know Mara, I asked Sam about your family and he told me what he could. I can't imagine a mother being so cold and indifferent to her daughters but you did a remarkable job rasing yourself and your little sister. Sam lucked out the day he met you Mara and I couldn't have picked a better daughter in law for myself. I don't know what Sam told you, but I'm glad it worked." 

Mara covered her face with her hands and was saved from reliving the horror she felt by Lily's laughter. Mara looked up at her mother in law through split fingers and when the laughter increased she dropped both her hands, looked Lily straight in the eyes and started to chuckle herself. 

"You're stupid son told me that you didn't think I was a wanton slut..." 

"Oh god, I swear Mara I taught him tact but I don't know about him sometimes." 

"I just told him I finally understand why he never dated much." Mara giggled. 

"Mara, let me just say this and then I swear we will never mention the incident again." 

"I call it the Disneyland fiasco myself." Mara interrupted with a sheepish grin.. 

"I was shocked for about a minute, then I thought Sam was a very lucky man to have a sexy as hell woman, madly in love with him. From everything Sam, had written to me about you and what he told me over the phone, I knew you were the one. When he called to inform me that he'd asked Lisa to marry him, I asked him why. He said, well we've dated for four years, we are living together and it's time to make it official. The first e-mail he sent me about you said oh by the way, I've finally met the love and my life, the mother of your grandchildren and It's time to go home, I'll talk to you later. I wanted to kill him." 

"Yeah, I told him that I bet Beth, always wanted to be an only child and now she'd get her wish." 

"He called me the next day, while he was waiting out bad weather in Boston and after he groveled for quite sometime, I forgave him. I could hear the excitement and passion in his voice when he talked about you. I knew, that you'd end up being his wife and the mother of my grand children. Mara, either Mrs. Bartlet is the world's greatest actress or she loves you as her own. If she's unavailable and you ever need a mother figure don't even bother to convert the time just call me." 

Mara was touched and didn't even bother trying to stop the tears that started to flow. She gave Lily a long hug and finally noticed that Sam was not next to her. 

"I don't think I like Sam developing stealth technology. I think I should have bought him a little bell to wear around his neck as a wedding gift. If I didn't know better, I'd wonder if I was pregnant. If I've cried once today, I've cried a million times." 

"Well weddings are suppose to bring you to tears. Sam mentioned cake earlier....." 

Mara laughed, "Yeah, they should be out any minute." 

"They?" 

"Yeah, I went with individual three layer cakes with pale green butter cream icing and sugar lily of the valley." 

"Now my mouth is watering. I'm going to go find my idiot son and have that dance he promised me so I don't feel guilty about eating a three layer cake." 

Mara laughed again. "The cake will just melt in your mouth. I'll make sure one is boxed to go for you. I'm going to find Donna because nature is calling." 

"Your dress doesn't look like it's that much of a hassle." 

"It isn't really, I just have to be careful. Donna is just there to talk to me." 

"The pair thing." 

"Yeah." Mara replied and went off to find Donna. 

After devouring her cake and half of Sam's, Mara pulled him on to the dance floor for one last dance. They both stood on stage and thanked all their guests for sharing the day with them and invited everyone to continue dancing for the next hour or two.Sam heard a few chuckles when he announced they had a jet to catch. Mara grabbed a bottle of champagne and had almost made it out the tent when she was called back to toss her bouquet. She did not want to toss her delicate bouquet of lily of the valley so she picked up one of the flower arrangements near the entrance and tossed it instead. She didn't even turn around to see who caught it. Sam jokingly asked her if she wanted to make use of the Lincoln bedroom, which earned him a slap in the back of the head. 

"This dress was made to drive a man insane." Sam commented as he unbuttoned the sixty mother of pearl buttons. 

"Good things come to those who wait Samuel." Mara replied sexily. 

"So, this is a private plane right?" 

"Yes." 

"So, no one will stop us if we want to join the mile high club?" 

"No, I'm already a member though." Mara said smugly. 

"You lie." 

"Not only am I not lying but you'll be my third." Mara countered with a take that look. 

"Evil thy name is Whitford." 

"That's Seaborn to you buster."Mara giggled. 

Sam finally slid the last loop of silk off the mother of pearl button and was disappointed that the dress wasn't a pool of silk around Mara's feet. He ran his finger along her spine and it finally dawned on him that there was no bra strap. Before he could pass comment Mara turned around and looked at him. 

"Sam could you go get me some water? It might not be a bad idea to take a few Tylenols before I get on the plane." 

"You are still going to have a hangover from hell in the morning." 

"No I won't, now please go get me some water. I'd go but...." 

"You are not going anywhere with your dress undone. I'll be right back." 

When Sam returned two minutes later, Mara had wrapped an emerald green sarong around her body and tied it between her breasts. The wedding dress was spread out on the bed and she was stuffing something in to a over night bag. 

"Is that all you are bringing?" Sam asked incredulously. 

"It's a tropical island Sam, a private beach, I don't usually wear very much. What's taking the most room in this bag is my pillow." 

"I thought I was packing light, brining just one big suitcase. You look incredible Mara. You really should wear green more." 

"Thanks. Tedzy is in the Barnes and Noble bag. I'm ready to go." 

Mara swallowed the pills and finished the glass of water. She picked up her purse, shoved it in the bag next to Tedzy and slung her overnight bag over her bare shoulder. There was a knock on the door and Sam yelled come on in. 

"Hi Mara, Sam." "Ron you are suppose to be avoiding Jed and dancing with your wife." 

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked. 

"Mara, have you made any new enemies in the last few weeks?" 

"It's entirely possible, but I don't think so. I've been pretty busy lately, so I haven't had much time to annoy new people. Why do you think I keep Josh around? He's been broken in." 

Ron chuckled, "Who knows where you are going?" 

"Jed, Abbey, Zoey, the inner circle, my sister, my assistant Leslie is the only one who can get in contact with me, my best friend Cheryl and her sister Mandy, Jon and Dorthea, Sam's Mom and sister and maybe his Dad. That's it. Ron what's wrong?" 

"You got a threat today that is probably nothing but I'm going to take you to Andrews. It is actually a good thing that you are leaving the city for a few weeks and no one really knows. Oh and by the time we get to Andrews, Leslie and I will be sharing a secret. I want you to wear your tracker necklace at all times." 

"Tracker necklace?" Sam asked. 

"Isn't my ring good enough Ron? I never take it off." 

"It's your backup. Please Mara, make my life easy for a change." 

Mara pulled out a silver necklace with a murano glass bead that Sam had seen her wear countless times. She handed it to Ron who unclasped it and fastened it around Mara's neck. 

"Thank you, ready to go?" 

"Wait a sec, that's a tracking necklace and you have a secret decoder ring?" 

Mara rolled her eyes at the decoder bit. "I'll explain it in the car Sam." 

Ron took Mara's bag off her and Sam picked up his suitcase and closed the door behind him. She wasn't kidding when she said life with her would always be interesting Sam thought as he followed them to the car. 


	7. Honeymoon

Josh walked Donna up to the mansion door and stood hovering on the threshold. Donna was surprised that he didn't immediately follow her inside and therefore called him in. Killer looked up from his place on the couch to see who had entered. Donna said hello to him and flopped down on the couch beside him, kicking her shoes off. Josh could hear Killer purring as Donna scratched his chin. He pushed her heels under the coffee table so he wouldn't trip on them later and sat down on the other side of Donna. 

"Hungry? We could share one of the wedding cakes." 

"Josh, one of those is for Craig. In fact, you should go bring it out to him now. Two of them go down in the freezer and the last one is for our breakfast in the morning. And how can you be hungry? You ate everything at the wedding including half of Toby's cake." 

"I've got the munchies." 

"Then go look in the fridge, after you bring Craig his cake." 

Josh brought the cake to Craig then headed straight for the fridge. He found some chicken salad and made himself a sandwich. 

"I wish we were spending three weeks in Anguilla," Josh commented. 

"I'd settle for a week in Hawaii." 

"Donna, are you ever going to drop the Hawaii thing?" 

"Sure, after you take me there I'll find somewhere else I want to go." 

"You're incorrigible." 

"Tell me something I don't know. Wasn't the wedding beautiful?" 

"Yeah. I kept wondering if Mara was going to start a flood with all those tears. What happened with her Dad? I noticed he entered five minutes late." 

"Well from what I managed to drag out of Dani, their Dad showed up and told the President his services were no longer needed. Mara freaked out and told her Dad it was his services that weren't needed and he could either go sit down or leave, she didn't care which." 

"Idiot. Like Mara needs any more drama in her life." 

"You know, Josh, your concern for Mara is quite cute." 

"Please, Donna, I was only being nice because it was her wedding day." 

Donna leaned over and gave Josh a gentle kiss. "I don't believe you Josh, but come to bed anyway." 

***************** 

Meanwhile, in a suite at the Ritz Carlton D.C., Toby brushed a strand of hair away from Mandy's face. He was happy for Sam and Mara, but even happier that he got to spend some time with Mandy. He was hoping she stayed asleep, because he managed to distract her from having a discussion by ravishing and then making love to her. His hopes were dashed when Mandy yanked on a few arm hairs. 

"Ouch! That hurts!" 

"Consider that your first and only notice that I will not tolerate being silenced. Now, we need to talk." 

"Talk is cheap, Mandy." 

"If that was true, you'd be out of a job. Now, kindly toss some clothes on and go sit in that chair." 

"You know, it is possible to talk in bed. I hear Sam and Mara debate in bed." 

"Sam and Mara have been known to debate while doing it. It apparently turns both of them on." 

"That is way too much information." 

"Then do as I say. Now." 

The tone in Mandy's voice alone was enough to propel Toby out of bed and hastily into his pants. He sat down in the chair folding his arms with a scowl on his face. 

"You don't scare me Tobias. You can huff and you can puff, but I'll still smack you down. Now, I want to talk about us." 

"What about us? There is an us, if that's what you were wondering." 

"I'm perfectly aware that there is an us. I want a commitment from you Toby. I want you to take that wedding band off once and for all. I will not compete against the ghost of a failed marriage. You have to make up your mind, is it me or your memories of Andi? I'll see you in the morning. Please leave." 

"No. You said you wanted to talk about us, which means I get to say my piece. Now kindly cover your breasts, because you are driving me to distraction." 

"You're weak, Toby." 

"As you constantly remind me, I'm a man. I distract easily." 

"True," Mandy replied as she wrapped a sheet around herself. 

"Mandy, what do you mean by commitment? The church, the dress and the ring we just witnessed are for people like Sam and Mara. Somehow, they'll make it work. Our marriages both failed and I'm not exactly eager to try it again. I reserve the right to change my opinion, but for now, I'm not the marrying type. Mandy, I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that I love you and wish I could spend more time with you. So, if this is what you want, here, it's yours." 

Toby worked his wedding band off his finger and tossed it on the bed. He was surprised that Mandy took it and put it in the bedside table. It was meant as a grand gesture, a grand gesture that should have been tossed back to him with a 'don't wear it anymore'. She let the sheet drop and smiled enticingly at Toby. 

"Good answer. You can come back to bed now." He didn't need to be told twice. 

"Did you see the look of utter horror on C.J's face when the bouquet landed in her hands?" 

"Yeah, it was priceless. Cheryl was taking a sip of her champagne and ended up snorting it she was laughing so hard. I hope someone captured the moment because Mara didn't even turn around after the toss." 

"Yeah, she seemed more eager to get to the honeymoon than Sam." 

"I spend Christmas at that beach house, Toby, I don't blame her." 

"What's it like?" 

"The house is gorgeous. Bay windows everywhere, five guest rooms and a master suite with it's own balcony and hot tub. There is a great pool to the side of the house, but the feature attraction is one and a half miles of glistening, powder fine white sand. The ocean is just indescribable. I never wanted to leave." 

"I'm not one to take vacations, but maybe I can look in to it when Sam and Mar get back." 

"Josh's speech was very sweet." 

"Not bad, but my job will never be in jeopardy, that's for sure." 

"Sam's song was so beautiful. Are you capable of song writing?" 

"Probably not, but for you, I think I could manage a love sonnet. What's your opinion on rhyming couplets?" 

"Come here and I'll show you." 

************************ 

Meanwhile, in CJ's apartment 

"Other than your father giving Mara heart failure, I'd say it was a fine wedding." 

"Want to split my cake with me?" Dani asked 

"It's one in the morning." 

"CJ, anytime is dessert time. Are you in?" 

"Yeah, get me a fork. I don't think I've ever seen Mara look more beautiful." 

"I don't think I've ever seen her cry that much." 

"The crying didn't surprise me, I saw her at the hospital. Mar might not look it, but she's a highly emotional person" 

"I know that. Problem is, rage is the emotion she lets loose the most. She's much more comfortable reaming someone out than talking about how she feels. The armour never slips for very long with Mara." 

"Dani, why are you always so critical of Mara? You always seem eager to point out her negative qualities to combat anything positive said about her." 

"I don't ." 

"Yes, you do. You know, it's not Mara's fault she was born first and everything she's ever done, she's worked very hard for." 

"Are you implying I'm jealous of my sister?" 

"No, I'm stating the obvious. Hell, Dani, she makes me jealous." 

"I just don't get it, Ceeg, the way she treats men earns her a husband and I've got nada. It's not fair." 

CJ laughed, "I hate to burst your bubble kiddo, but life is not fair. Sam makes her happy, which is a miracle in itself. I never thought Mara would get married, because she had such impossibly high standards and didn't want to give an inch herself. It actually gives me hope that maybe Mr. Right is out there for me. Sam is one in a million, the mold was broken after he was made. Live your own life, Dani, and stop comparing yourself to Mara." 

"It's a good thing you have hope, since you are the next to be wed," Dani teased. 

"Do you want to sleep in the Potomac tonight?" 

Dani started laughing, "Oh, the look on your face, Ceeg, was the funniest thing I've seen in years." 

"What's truly scary is that Mara didn't aim for me. Hell, she didn't aim period. The bloody flowers turned into heat seeking missiles." 

"Hey, it could have been worse. Had Sam known you caught them, he would have aimed for Danny." 

"Mara must have promised Sam the Mile High Club since he didn't even think about the garter." 

"Mara hates the garter thing, she wouldn't have let him do it anyway." 

CJ left the last forkful of cake for Dani and went to wash the makeup of her face. She changed into her pajamas the moment she set foot in the door, but she didn't bother to take her make up off or undo her hair. She slid the diamond barrettes out of her hair and secured them in the little built in safe hidden in the guest closet. Dani was staring at the vodka she just poured as if it held the answer to life's questions. She swirled the glass and took a long sip. 

"Penny for your thoughts," CJ offered. 

"I was just thinking about when we lived in Toronto. For five years, Mara had to be a high school student and parent to me. She always made sure my homework was done and my lunch was made before she started her own homework. I remember the look on her face, Saturday mornings, when I was bugging her to drive me somewhere, you could see how tired she was, but she took me anyway. Did she take her computer?" 

"No, she said there was no incoming phone in the house and she didn't bring her cell or Sam's." 

"Can I borrow some paper then, I need to send her a letter." 

"Why don't you just leave it for her to read when she gets home. You know she wasn't mad at you, just your dad." 

"I know." 

CJ brought Dani a box of stationary and said goodnight. Dani finally headed to bed around three. 

************* 

Dateline: Anguilla, 4 days later 

Sam left a note for Mara in case she woke up before he returned and headed into town. He wanted to find something to bring back for Ginger and he wanted a souvenir to keep in his office to remember the island. He found a straw purse with delicate embroidered flowers for Ginger and bought himself a blue glass Tang fish and a flat magnet with a beach scene and Anguilla written on it. He spotted a pay phone and decided to check in with Josh. He charged the call to his credit card and waited to be connected to Josh's private line. 

"Josh Lyman's office." 

"Hey Donna, is he in?" 

"Sam! What are you doing calling on your honeymoon? You should be making love to your wife." 

Sam chuckled. "Oh, I have been. Mar's got a migraine and is fast asleep. I came into town to explore." 

"Oh, I'd be soaking up the sun on the beach." 

"I was out there until noon. The sun is so bright and hot here that even I'm getting sunburn. Mara covers herself in forty sunscreen and she's got a tan already." 

"You should go sailing." 

"Mara rented a boat for all of next week. We're going to sail over to St. Martin for dinner one night." 

"Hey, how's your ankle doing? You were looking forward to running in the sand." 

"I tried to Monday morning and I didn't get very far. My ankle needs support and it's just no fun running on the beach with shoes. Now, maybe after a year, I'll be okay, but not yet." 

"That's true, Sam. It hasn't even been six months since you shattered it. So, what have you been doing while Mara is sleeping?" 

"I've been walking instead. I did about four miles today. I'm amassing quite the sea shell collection." 

"Bring them home, Sam. I can make you a great box frame keepsake. Bring some sand too." 

"Okay. I will. I must admit, Mara has been pretty reasonable about sleeping in. I can wake her up at nine. So where's Josh?" 

"Standing over my shoulder, wondering when I'm going to let him speak. I guess I'll let him talk to you now. Take care Sam and take some pictures." 

"Thanks, Donna. Keep him from creating a disaster." 

"Hey, Sam. Did you think I'd set fire to the White House again?" 

"Not specifically, but now that you mention it," Sam teased. 

"So, did you tire Mara out already?" 

"No, she's got a migraine." 

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" 

"Lets see; white sand, tropical breezes and my wife hasn't worn clothes since we got here. What do you think?" 

"Too much information, buddy. I so didn't need that picture in my mind." 

"So, how did the meeting with Hines go?" 

"Not bad, he finally agreed to give us the vote. Look Sam, I'd love to waste some time, but I've got to go see the President." 

"Go. Just thought I'd check in. See you soon." 

"Yeah, Sam. Have fun with the Misses." 

"Josh! Wait!" 

"What?" 

"Transfer me to Ginger." 

"Umm, hold on a sec," Josh called out to Donna. "Donna, how do I transfer a call?" 

"Oy vey. Go to your meeting before you crash the phone system. I'll do it," Donna pushed Josh out of his office and sat down in his chair. 

"Sam, who do you want?" 

"Ginger. Josh doesn't know how to work the phones yet?" 

"No, he is even more useless than you. Let me make sure she's there before I transfer you. Hold on." 

Donna dialed Ginger's extension and told her she was going to transfer her over. When Sam heard a voice again it was Ginger. 

"Ah, you miss me already, Sam. How sweet! Why's Mara not speaking to you this time?" 

"She's got a migraine. Apparently, she gets one every time she comes here." 

"Ah, the B.P. must cause it. So, you are bored then? Sam, what's wrong with you? You are in Paradise!" 

"Ginger, I've gone for a long walk on the beach, finished a book, managed to come up with fifteen different ways to thank people for wedding gifts and made myself lunch. The sun is too strong right now to be tanning. I came into town because a certain assistant of mine would make my life a living hell if I didn't bring her back a gift." 

"Oh, so this is usually nooky time?" 

Sam could picture the grin on Ginger's face and smiled. "It's one of the times, yes." 

"You've got two weeks and three days left Sam, you are going to wear yourselves out." 

"Never going to happen. So, miss me?" 

"Not yet. Donna has taken over your office again though." 

"I figured as much. Anything I should know about?" 

"No, not really. Hold on two seconds." 

Ginger put Sam on hold, answered a phone call and then went into Sam's office and picked up his phone. 

"Okay. Now we can dish. Guess who is missing a certain piece of jewelry?" 

"Oh no, did something happen to Donna's earrings?" 

"No, not Donna. I almost spit my coffee out when I noticed." 

"When you noticed... Spit coffee......" Sam mulled it over in his mind for a few seconds before his jaw dropped. "No, it's can't be! Is Toby's left hand a little lighter than it was on Sunday?" 

"We have a winner." 

"Holy crap! I never thought he'd take the thing off." 

"Me either. Mandy must have given him some ultimatum or performed a sex act so amazing that it knocked the ring off," Ginger laughed. 

"Well, what type of mood was he in on Monday?" 

"He complimented Bonnie and I twice, told us both he really appreciated all our hard work and offered to buy us lunch." 

"Hmm, I vote for the sex, not the ultimatum," Sam laughed. 

At that moment, Toby passed by Sam's office and wondered what Ginger was doing on the phone. 

"Ginger, I don't recall promoting you, but if you promise to use punctuation, you can have Sam's job." 

"No thanks, I couldn't handle the President going off the script of the speech, it would drive me to drink and I'm a clumsy drunk," Ginger teased back. 

"Talking to Sam or Mara?" 

"Sam." 

"Tell him Oh never mind. Just give me the phone, I'll tell him myself." 

"Tell me what?" Sam asked as soon as he heard Toby breathing. 

"You heard that?" 

"I heard it all. Would you stop giving my job away! Face it, no one else is insane enough to be your deputy! You're stuck with me," Sam chuckled. 

"Shouldn't you be servicing your wife right now instead of bugging Ginger?" 

"Shouldn't you be grumbling and generally be resembling Eeyore on downers right now?" Sam shot back. 

Toby rolled his eyes and started muttering to himself. "What do you want, Sam? The rest of us don't have the luxury of being in Anguilla and we have work to do." 

"You're the one who wanted to tell me something." 

"If you get bored, you can start thinking about themes for the President's Fourth of July address." 

"Mara will kill me if I get caught doing any work, but since she's out cold with a migraine, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." 

"So that's why you're wasting Ginger's time." 

"Yeah, so how's Mandy doing?" 

"Got to go, Sam. Have work to do. Don't do anything stupid like drown yourself." 

Toby handed the phone back to Ginger and went back to his office with a grin on his face. 

"What did you say? He's grinning." 

"I asked him how Mandy was." 

"First it was you, then Josh and Donna and now Toby. I don't think I can handle that much couple happiness." 

"You're strong, Ginger, you can hack it. I better go and make sure Mara is still breathing. Unless Mara gets another migraine and she says she only gets one, you won't hear from me until I'm back." 

"Okay, Sam. A necklace to match my earrings would be nice." 

"Keep dreaming, Ginger Ale, this is my money, not Mara's bottomless pit of wealth. Annoy Toby for me." 

"I will. Toby's right, don't hurt yourself and have fun. I'll talk to you when you get back. Tell Mara I say hello." 

"Will do, bye." 

Sam hung up the phone, stopped to buy some fresh scallops for dinner and headed back to the car. The house was still quite and Mara was still slumbering away peacefully. Sam picked up Tedzy who had fallen on the floor and put him back against Mara's body. He gently brushed her hair away from her face and left the room before she woke up. 

He rummaged around until he found some paper and sat down to work on the address. An idea came quickly and before Sam knew it he had written a ten page speech on how a stroke of the pen gave birth to a new nation and that this still relatively young country must continue to use the pen to make revolutionary changes. He wrote about more funding for education, help the poor, that the forefather's were speaking of muskets not semi automatic pistols and that the idea of freedom and democracy for all did not gel with religious and racial intolerance, starving citizens living on the streets or indifference. He ended the speech with something even Toby would like. 

'The pride we Americans feel on this Independence Day, should not, must not, end today. We must carry this pride with us, as a reminder of the great things that can be accomplished if we all take action to serve the greater good. This country does not need boastful pride nor does it need selfish pride. It needs pride in one's self, in one's family, in one's community, one's city and one's state. Pride in our country will come automatically from these. Take pride in your country by helping to tear down the walls of injustice, hatred and ignorance. For this country to be great, every generation must show up and do its part, not merely for themselves but for future generations. The true measure of a country's greatness is measured not by it's wealth and dominance as a world power, but by the spirit and generosity of it's citizens. May God continue to bless America.' 

Sam folded the speech up and put it in the bottom of his suitcase. He couldn't wait to see the look on Toby's face when he got an entire address instead of a page or two of ideas. He went for a swim and started to make an early dinner. When the food was ready, he went upstairs to wake up Mara. He ran his hand along her spine until she rolled over to face him. 

"How are you feeling?" He whispered. 

Mara opened her eyes in the darkened room and slowly sat up to clear her head. "It's gone, I just feel groggy as usual." 

"Have some water and dinner is ready. You'll feel better after you get some food in your system." 

"Sorry about ruining today." 

"That's okay. It's not your fault the barometric pressure screws with your head. I went in town to look around and bought scallops for dinner. The gang says hello and they hope you're feeling better." 

"Yum. Scallops. What kind and I knew you'd end up finding a phone and checking in." 

"They are in a tomato butter sauce. It's not as good as the one you make, but it's still pretty tasty. And I missed my wife's company, so I reached out for cheaper company." 

"I'll tell them you said that," Mara said with a grin. 

"I can bring dinner up here if you want." 

"Nah, my back is actually sore from being in bed for so long. I need to stretch." 

"What you haven't done enough stretching?" Sam asked devilishly. 

"Cute Sam, I miss Killer." 

"Donna's taking great care of the little guy. She was going to bring him over to the residence for the weekend." 

"Yeah, Jed was a little miffed when he offered to cat-sit and I told him Donna would be staying with him. Donna promised him, they'd work out a custody agreement." 

"Dinner is going to be on the patio. I'll see you in a few." 

Mara stretched and climbed out of bed. She flipped the light on and stood in front of the mirror to examine her naked body. Her tan was back and pretty even. She checked to make sure she wasn't burned and that no moles had changed in shape and size. Sam claimed anything to do with her naked body was his responsibility, but it was her body after all and she always checked for herself when she was at the beach house. Mara, like Sam, tanned fairly easily but unlike Sam, Mara was extremely careful about sun exposure. She never wore foundation in her daily life, instead she applied a 45 SPF water proof sunblock that was lightly tinted to her face. She normally slathered on sunscreen to the rest of her body. Mara didn't want to give a repeat performance of 'Princess Mara of Lobster land'. She had to give her mother credit for instilling in her the need to protect her skin. While her mother was only concerned about looking youthful, Mara though of it as an added bonus to keeping a clear complexion and not getting skin cancer. 

San knew that Mara preferred to tan topless but his jaw hit the sand when after waking her Sunday morning she joined him on the beach naked. Mara explained that she only felt comfortable nude sunbathing there because the beach was not only private, but her own. Sam didn't think it was the greatest idea for an ambassador, but he knew Mara didn't care and he certainly loved the view. 

She covered her body in green tea lotion so her skin wouldn't dry out and then slipped into a short pale green silk dress with tiny embroidered roses on it. She brushed her hair, decided to wear it down and padded downstairs barefoot to meet Sam. 

"My God, you're gorgeous," Sam exclaimed when he caught sight of his now blushing wife. 

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. Dinner looks and smells great." 

"You know generally, I think anyplace we can be together is beautiful, but this has to be the most beautiful piece of land God ever created." 

"Yeah, I could happily live here 9 months a year." 

"Just nine months? Not me, I'd be happy if I never had to leave." 

"The season never changes here. I like the fall and the leaves changing and I have to have my snow. So who did you talk to?" 

"Donna, Josh, Ginger and Toby. Let me tell you they all spend too much time thinking about how much sex we should be having." 

Mara laughed, "Well, what do you expect when you can't be gone for four days without checking in?" 

"I admit, I was bored, so sue me." 

"So, any news?" 

"Toby took his wedding ring off. Did you know she was going to ask him to remove it?" 

"I guessed it wouldn't be long before she told Toby it was time to remove it. It freaks her out when she feels it touch her." 

"Ginger and I thought she was so good in bed that Toby gave it up willingly." 

"You and Ginger are too romantic. This is Toby. He wouldn't have removed that ring unless he was asked to. He's a creature of habit, if I ever met one." 

"Can you imagine the look on Tobs face, if he knew Ginger and I were talking about him?" 

"Yeah, the Toby-won death glare before he fired both of you." 

"You know, I'm really glad you insisted on three weeks." 

"Sam, I'm always right, just remember that and do as I say." 

"I could, but then this would be a dictatorship, not a marriage." 

"Works for me." 

"Of course it does, you power hungry, egomaniac." 

"Samuel, if you are trying to seduce me, you're doing a good job." 

"I don't have to seduce you anymore, you married me," Sam replied with a wicked grin. 

"I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too," Mara cackled. 

"So, what's your schedule like for the next few months?" 

"When I get back, the focus is going to be on my Canada Day extravaganza. I have to do something about the passport supervisor. It should not be taking ten days for a passport. I've had it with him, I'm going to fire his lazy ass." 

"I thought you fired him a few months ago?" 

"No, I had to give him warnings first. He got his third two weeks ago. Now I can fire him." 

"Do you have anyone you can replace him with?" 

"Yeah, a junior clerk who takes it upon herself to make sure things get done. She came to me when she found a special request sitting on his desk after two weeks and he'd taken off at two on a Friday. The poor woman needed the passport in two days and only I could authorize it to be done on the spot and sent by Fed Ex. to her." 

"Sounds like someone who deserves to be promoted. So you know how to issue a passport?" 

"Yes, I've only done about 20 of them since December but I do know how to do them. I can do a security background check in fifty seconds flat. I'm good, Sam." 

"I'm sure you are very good." 

"Dinner was great, let's go for a walk on the beach." 

Sam blew out the candles and dumped the dishes in the sink before kicking his sandals off and joining Mara on the sand. 


End file.
